


In the Heat of the Night

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Claiming, Double Penetration, Everyone Has Sex With Everyone, Fluff, Foursome, Group Sex, Knotting, Marking, New Family, New series, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Pups, Rough Sex, Rut, Scenting, Slick Kink, Smut, everyone else switches, heat - Freeform, hot gay lovin', implied polyamory, queer mates, queer pairings, slick, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You and your mate pleased each other in every way. But there was one thing you could never give her and that she could never give you, and at a time when it was absolutely necessary - you needed an Alpha’s knot to quell your heat and save your life. Twice a year, nothing could stop that unavoidable need but an Alpha.
Relationships: Jared x Jensen - Relationship, OFC x Jared, OFC x Jensen, Reader x Jared, Reader x Jensen, Reader x OFC
Comments: 89
Kudos: 153





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ABO Bingo: Omega/Omega and Kink Bingo: Group Sex

It wasn’t unheard of for two Omegas to mate. Rare, but it happened. Your fourth grade teacher, Ms. Landon had been mated to another Omega. You had known an O/O couple in college. There was even a tv show on HBO about two Omega mates, one female and one male. That was definitely more rare and certainly taboo, hence the high ratings and rabid gossip every time it aired. 

But regardless of the general awareness of the rare pairing, people were always surprised by your relationship. You’d fallen in love with your Omega Emily at first sight. You’d built a life together, at home in a small sturdy yellow house full of books and laughter, supervised by an elderly cat who slept in the sunshine on a special ledge you’d built in the dining room window. There was a flower and herb garden that Em worked to good health year round and a studio for you to paint and write poetry. Your sex life was fantastic and you’d never wanted for anything more in the world. 

Until your heats arrived. 

You and your mate pleased each other in every way. But there was one thing you could never give her and that she could never give you, and at a time when it was absolutely necessary - you needed an Alpha’s knot to quell your heat and save your life. Twice a year, nothing could stop that unavoidable need but an Alpha. It was just a fact and part of the struggle of being an O/O couple. 

Over time your heat synced with Emily’s so when you felt that first cramp you knew she was on the same page. It was time again. You picked up your phone and hit the speed dial, calling Alpha Gold. 

Two hours later, you went to the door in your robe, leaving Emily alone writhing in bed naked. You’d helped her to one orgasm with a plastic knot toy but you both knew she needed the one thing you couldn’t provide.

“Y/N?” the first Alpha asked as you opened the door. Your jaw dropped when you took the two of them in. The agency had been sending you Alphas for years of heats, but never such gorgeous Alphas as the two standing in front of you. You were a mated woman but damn these two were hot. 

“Ye-yes, that’s me,” you stuttered. “My mate Emily, she’s upstairs.” 

The taller one sniffed, tilting his head towards the staircase on the left. “Heat already begun?” 

“Yeah, she-” you whined as a cramp stretched its claws around your insides, the scents of the Alphas overwhelming you. “We synced up. Both of our heats are starting.” 

The shorter of the two nodded, and offered you his hand as they entered the house. “I’m Jensen and this is Jared.” The tall one grinned and waved, and you couldn’t help but smile back. His goofiness seemed inappropriate in such a situation but you welcomed the positivity. “Before we get started I need you to review this.” The man held up an iPad with a screen of type. ”And then we can take care of you.” 

It was a standard hire agreement including the explanation of exchange of services, birth control acknowledgment, and your agreement to consent. You’d been signing them for yourself and your mate for years. It was one of the reasons you preferred Alpha Gold to other services. They had never sent you an Alpha that frightened or stole from you, never one that harmed you or Em anymore than needed. Plus they were usually nice guys. 

“Great,” Jensen hummed as he slid the iPad into a backpack that he set by the front door. You motioned towards the staircase, but before you could take a step Jensen was there in your personal space. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jared heading up the stairs to your loft bedroom but you were immobile in the scent of the Alpha surrounding you. Jensen’s arms slid around your back as your knees buckled, his spicy scent so delicious that you gave up any resistance you had left. You whined as slick slid down your thigh, catching tacky against the slick of your robe. The Alpha hummed in agreement and you didn’t resist as he scooped you up, carrying you up the stairs like a desperate bride. He smiled, slightly lopsided, before winking and setting you down on the mattress besides your mate. 

Jared had Em all slick and open, her legs trembling as she moaned and begged for his knot. Both Alphas watched as you tugged your robe off your shoulders and pushed it aside. You nodded at the men who stripped quickly, the task at hand becoming more urgent by the second. Jensen climbed up the bed as Jared did, both sinking their Alpha cocks inside you and your mate in tandem. 

The room was a nest of pheromones and heat, sweet scent of slick and salty Alpha precum, moans and slapping of skin. Your fingers tangled with Em’s and you held on as the Alpha moved over you, his breath hot on your neck as he kissed and nibbled at your flesh, his pink lips ghosting over the claim mark Emily had left on you years before. Lost in the Alpha and your pleasure, you could barely hear her cries of orgasm and the groan of the heavy Alpha on top of her as his knot thickened and gave her what you paid for. You opened your eyes and looked up at Jensen, and he sobered, a flash of concern in his so green eyes. For a moment you thought he was going to speak but your orgasm was thundering down on you and there was one more thing you wanted. 

Jensen groaned as you leaned up and kissed him hard. Kissing wasn’t against the rules; Jensen just seemed surprised, probably since you had a mate still clutching your hand. But as soon as he took control of the kiss and his tongue plunged into your mouth, you let go. Jensen’s knot swelled inside you and you came with the force of a slamming steel door, moaning your mate’s name through your bliss. Emily squeezed your hand, grounding you as your pussy contracted over Jensen’s thick knot, slick leaking out onto the ruined bed below. Jensen kissed you once again, holding you in his arms as his knot filled you with the heat’s remedy. A deep shudder rather through your body, the heat soothed and quiet.

“So much better,” you muttered. Jensen chuckled softly and you shut your eyes with a smile. 

The light in the room was different when you woke. Night had fallen. Your heat was still there, waking itchy and hot with your consciousness. You turned your face away from the soft pillow when you heard whispers. 

“Hi baby,” Em murmured softly when your eyes found hers. Jensen was behind her, the two of them on their sides, knotted together. You looked over your shoulder and found Jared laying there, his cock heavy on his thigh. He brushed some of your hair off your shoulder, and you purred from the touch, any contact from the Alpha welcome. 

“You okay?” you asked Em. All that mattered was that your mate was okay, even in the hands of these two kind Alphas. 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, lost in Jensen’s touches too. “So good.”

You were leaking slick just watching her, seeing her body at its most vulnerable being molded by the Alpha’s fingers. She was absolutely beautiful, even attached to another person. 

“C’mere darlin’,” Jared growled into your shoulder. You couldn’t stifle a gaspy giggle as he manhandled you into his lap, hands so strong as he rearranged you where he wanted you. He grinned again, but this time there was a smolder to it that had been missing downstairs. With a loud moan you slid down his huge cock, nearly blacking out from the sheer feel of him. Jared fucked you deep, holding you in his lap like a precious doll, pressing soft kisses to your neck and ears, humming encouragements, and letting you scent his neck as his hips moved back and forth, so sinfully smooth as he thrusted up inside you. Soon you we’re bouncing up and down, nails gripping the Alpha’s shoulders as you came undone with a sharp scream. With a nip to your shoulder and a deep groan the Alpha unloaded inside you, his knot satiating you again.

The night went on like that. For hours one of the Alphas would fuck you, the other servicing your mate, until blissfully dawn rose and your fevers broke, the tilt of the world’s axis right again. 

The morning sun was starting to stream into the bedroom when you opened your eyes. The two Alphas were whispering close together beside you. 

“We can if you want.” Jared smiled at Jensen. “Just have to ask.” 

“Hmmmm,” you moaned as you rolled onto your back and stretched your arms and legs out. You were filthy with cum and sweat, scruff burns all over, but you’d never felt better. Cool hands cradled your cheeks and tilted your face up. Emily was standing at the side of the bed beside you, naked and just as disheveled as you were. You adored the wide content smile on her face as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on your lips. Your heats were extinguished, not to return for another six months. And besides every time with Em, the night had been some of the best sex you’d ever had. Damn, these guys were good at their jobs. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Jensen chuckled. “You girls want breakfast? I’ll go make us something.” 

“Breakfast come with your booking fee?” You smirked, still lounging under some soft petting from your mate. “Just continental or did I pay for waffles too?” 

Jensen glanced at Jared who gave you that same silly yet sinful grin. Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s and you realized that in your heat haze you’d missed the identical claim marks on each of their necks. What were two mated Alphas doing working for a hired heat service?! Why weren’t their mates beating down the door?!

“So, yeah, we were hoping that maybe we could spend more time together,” Jared started. “The four of us.” 

“Why?” Emily’s tone was protective as her hand settled on your shoulder. You flinched and looked to the nightstand drawer where your handgun was. 

Emily must’ve done the same, because Jensen held his hands up and shook his head. “It’s ok! Nothing bad.” 

“Yeah, we just…it’s nice to be with a couple that gets it.” You watched Jared’s and Jensen’s fingers tangle together. “Alphas, we can please each other. But there’s just something about being knot deep inside an Omega, ya know?” 

“Yeah,” you breathed, looking down at the rumpled sheets. Emily and Jensen hummed in agreement. Love was love, but your biology couldn’t be denied.

“I hate that I can’t give my partner what he needs during rut,” Jared added sadly. 

You looked up at Emily, finding that same disappointment in her eyes. You understood all too well. You didn’t want to hire men to fuck you so that a millenia old instinct didn’t suffocate you to death. But that was life when an Omega mated with an Omega. You did this for each other. It seemed the two Alphas were in the same boat. 

“So just for heats? Or ruts too?” you asked tentatively. 

The two Alphas shrugged at the same time. Now that you knew they were mates, you could see how they moved in sync with each other. 

“Whatever works,” Jensen replied. “I was serious about breakfast. Maybe we can hang out? Talk?” 

“And this is at no charge?” Em asked warily. You were pretty much sold on the whole breakfast date with two hot Alphas that just fucked you all night, but your mate wasn’t sure. 

“No charge,” Jared chuckled. “In fact, please don’t tell Alpha Gold. They’d probably charge you extra for pillow talk if they could.” 

Emily’s hand relaxed and you knew she was fine with the Alphas’ proposition. “Well in that case,” you rolled off the bed and slid an arm around your naked mate, pressing an open mouth kiss to her mark. “Wanna see if the four of us can fit in our shower?” 

You squealed as Jared grabbed you and tossed you over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Omega.” 

Eventually the four of you made it to breakfast. Waffles, coffee, and laughter so loud it woke the old cat. As you looked at your Omega mate next to you and the two Alphas across the table, you realized this arrangement might work. Your mate was happy and that was all that mattered. Maybe this was something you could give to her. After all, love is love, no matter what it looks like. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas have become more than your friends. Emily was still the love of your life but the two Alphas had become pieces that neither of you realized you were missing. Your relationship develops even further when Jared and Jensen go into rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kink Bingo: Omegaverse and ABO Bingo: Growling/whining

You knew there was no way you could ever love anyone as much as you loved your mate. She was sweet, funny, sharp as a tack, and the sexiest person you’d ever met. She was your housemate, your wife, your best friend - but above all that, Emily was your Omega. There wasn’t anything you wouldn’t do for her, including inviting Alphas in when you couldn’t relieve the pain of her heats. 

Life was great despite your unusual pairing. You were planning a romantic dinner followed by some Netflix and maybe some sex. You and Emily had just gotten the groceries unloaded when your phone rang. 

“It’s Jensen,” you told her before answering. “Hey Jensen.”

“Hey Y/N.” His voice sounded funny, strained like he was in pain. 

“You okay?” Emily paused in the kitchen with a bag of limes in one hand and a jar of salsa in the other. She listened as you asked again. “Jen? You and Jared okay?” 

“Yeah, ummm...so I know I said it’d be March but for whatever reason its early and I don’t want to put you out but you said it was okay and Jared is- I’ve never seen him like this and I just thought I could call and ask you and Em, but I wouldn’t ask unless I was going to-”

“Jensen!” you interrupted his rambling. “Dude, what’s up?”

“Jared’s in rut. And I’m, shit I think I’m going to be too.” 

It had been months since you had hired Jensen and Jared to help you and your mate through your heats. After that night you’d spent more time together as a foursome. Out to dinners, the movies, once to an arcade where you and Jensen played Skee Ball while Emily and Jared circled in go carts for over an hour, the two of them cackling like sugar-high children as they zipped by. There had been kisses, lingering hugs and touching but no sex. Somehow the four of you were dating. The guys had become more than your friends and while it was unconventional for your pairings to exist, it was even stranger that the four of you had found this balance. But it worked. Emily was still the love of your life but the two Alphas had become pieces that neither of you realized you were missing. The last time you’d seen them was the weekend before when you’d all cuddled up and watched the Rock’s newest movie at your house. 

“Okay, Jensen,” you breathed out. “We’ll get our stuff together and come over.” 

You could hear the relief in his voice. “Thank you sweetheart. Thank you. We’ll see you soon.” 

You hit the end button on your phone and looked across the kitchen at Emily. 

“What's up?” she asked. 

“They’re in rut.” You set the phone down on the counter. “Are you still okay with this?” 

She nodded as she put the rest of the groceries away. “We told them we’d be there for them.” She paused before setting the last can of soup on the shelf. “And more than that, I want to. I want this for us. And I don’t think that’s wrong.” 

You crossed the kitchen and cupped your mate’s face in your hands. “Me too,” you sighed, relieved that the two of you were on the same page. You kissed her softly, and then pulled her into your arms, scenting her neck where your mark was permanent. She would always be yours, and you would always be hers. “Hmmm, I know I said we’d be there…”

“We can take ten to sixty-ish minutes just for us,” she smirked, grabbing your hand and dragging you up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Jensen and Jared lived about thirty minutes away in a much newer house of their own. You’d been there numerous times, even stayed the night alongside Em and the Alphas in their giant bed after too many glasses of wine with dinner. Emily knocked on the door and the two of you waited. When there was no response you tentatively reached for the door handle. The door opened so Emily shrugged and pushed it forward.

“Guys?” she called out in the entryway. You took the bags of food she’d packed and put it away in the kitchen. You felt a little dizzy from the scent of Alpha that was wafting heavily down the stairs. 

“Where are they?” you asked when she shed her jacket and tossed it onto the couch. 

“Probably fucking,” she smirked. She held her hand out for you. “C’mon.” 

Together your climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. Both Alphas had scented you as you approached. The white double doors swung all the way open, bouncing against the walls, and Jared walked out, naked, sweaty and trembling, like a river current was rushing under his bronze skin. The multiple colors that usually swirled in his eyes were extinguished by the heavy dark shadow of rut. 

“Jay.” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and tugged him back a few steps. “Let the girls in, okay?” Jensen didn’t seem to be holding it together well at all. He was still wearing pants but the green in his eyes was darker than you’d ever seen it. You could see the struggle as he tried to keep a balance in place - that of a polite Alpha inviting friends into their home versus an Alpha turning to its most feral. You instantly felt the need to comfort him. 

“Okay guys, it’s okay,” you soothed. When you reached out for Jensen’s hand Jared growled at you in warning. Emily squeaked and stepped behind you. Something must’ve loosened in Jared when he saw the three of you watching him with trepidation. He shook his head and you would’ve laughed at how dog-like it was if it wasn’t so clear that your friend was in pain. 

“Emily.” You tipped her jaw up and kissed her. You pulled her sweater over her head and showed the two Alphas her mating mark. She pulled your shirt off next and did the same, and both men grumbled in acknowledgment of your already existing bond with a mate that smelled like you. You’d never been around Alphas in full rut but figured starting this way would remind everyone of the status quo. 

“Go to Jensen.” You kissed Em again. “I’ll take care of Jared.”

Emily led Jensen into the bedroom quickly, avoiding Jared’s wary eyes and the low growl still humming from his chest. 

“Jay.” You held your hands out in front of you and walked closely. “It’s me, dude. Let me help you.” 

When you were within reachable distance Jared grabbed your wrist and pulled you flush against him. His kiss was rough as he searched for the taste of an Omega. His mouth moved to your cheek and then your neck where he took deep breaths, drinking in your scent with short whines. When he took a deep breath and met your eyes in recognition you nodded and reached back to unclasp your bra. 

“Go to the bed, Jared.” You followed him, smiling when he turned to you with a look of expectation. “Good boy.” Emily and Jensen were there making out, Em naked in his lap already grinding against his hard cock. They looked so good together you forgot about the Alpha in your charge for a moment. 

Jared looked you up and down before tugging down your pants and underwear. He nuzzled his face at your mound and took in short inhales again. At the scent of your slick something seemed to switch in him. He pressed your front down on the bed and grabbed your hips, and without warning thrusted deep inside you. You cried out, gripping the comforter tight as Jared let loose. You and Emily had stretched each other open at home with a couple toys and an orgasm each, but it was not enough. You held on and closed your eyes, crying out as Jared thrusted with an erratic rhythm. As your slick flowed the burn of his force disappeared and you started to relax, your Omega body craving anything an Alpha would give you. Jared nipped at your neck and you reached back to grab his ass, encouraging him to fuck you harder. 

“C’mon, Jared. Gimme that knot.” At your demand Jared growled and fucked you faster, harder, until you couldn’t speak. Your moans came out as shocked breathy cries with each slam of skin and you closed your eyes as his knot begin to swell. One swipe of your fingers over your clit and you were coming apart together. Jared shuddered violently, nearly crushing you as you moaned into the mattress. 

“Jay, crushin’ me,” you grunted underneath him a minute later. 

Jared held you close as he slid onto the mattress besides Jensen. Emily was still on top of him, knotted tight to the Alpha. She was half asleep and when you skimmed your fingers down her side she smiled and nodded. “’m okay.” 

“You okay Jay?” you asked the man behind you. Jared grunted in agreement, a man of few words for once. Jensen was brushing his fingers through your mate’s hair and smiling at you. The drive to fuck was going to return soon but Jensen seemed to have a level head on him all the time. A selfish part of you wanted to see if you could break him of his super self control. 

When Jared’s knot deflated you climbed to the end of the bed and went into the bathroom. You were at the sink washing your hands when Jensen came in. You made eye contact in the mirror over the sink and he came over and tugged you into his arms. His bare skin was hot to the touch and he was sweating like Jared did on a normal day. His hair was going in every direction, pushed back after he’d fucked Emily. 

“It’s coming back again?” you murmured, watching as Jensen ran his nose along your arms and then your chest. 

“Mhmmm,” was all you got in return. His fingers started drawing circles up your thighs, until they slid under your ass. You laughed as he lifted you to sit on the counter edge. You twirled your fingers in his sweaty dark blonde hair as he fell to his knees between your open legs. 

“Jensen,” you hummed. 

“Just lemme,” he muttered, biting up your thigh. The strangled growl finally showed his desperation. “Need slick. Need it.” 

You leaned back against the mirror and moaned as Jensen’s tongue worked its way inside you, licking up your slick with deep groans of satisfaction. You reached down to play with your clit, unable to look away from the Alpha buried in your pussy. His pupils were huge, nearly encompassing the olive green that remained as he stared up at you while his mouth licked and sucked and nibbled until you were holding onto the counter ledge for dear life. After some time you heard the sound of your mate moaning in ecstasy. Jensen licked you a few more times before lifting you into his arms and heading for the bedroom. 

Emily was riding Jared hard and fast, with the Alpha setting the pace. Your mate looked beautiful straddling the stallion of a man, her skin flushed and eyes bright. You could tell she was close to coming as her nails dug into Jared’s shoulders. 

“Omega,” Jensen growled, tossing you on the bed beside Jared and Em. You straddled Jensen, groaning as he thrusted his swollen Alpha cock deep up inside you. Within seconds Jensen had you riding him at the same rough pace as Jared and Emily. You grappled for your Omega’s hand and held onto her as Jensen gripped your hips tight. The room was obscene with the scents of slick and sweat and the mingled scent of two mated pairs. Jared reached over and grabbed Jensen’s jaw roughly, kissing him hard. You’d seen the guys kiss before but this was full of raw emotion, almost violent, and so fucking hot you clenched around Jensen’s growing knot. The Alpha groaned into his mate’s mouth and fucked you harder. Emily’s fingers gripped yours tight and you knew she was just as turned on by the sight as you were. 

“Gonna come,” Emily moaned, her fingers moving to her clit. You pushed your orgasm off, wanting to see her come first. As she did Jared cried out, breaking away from his mate to fuck up into your Omega harder, bouncing her up and down even faster before his knot filled her. She giggled as she came down, the Alpha growling in appreciation as she kissed him softly where Jensen’s mouth had just been. 

Jensen had been watching as well and his hips slowed. As Emily collapsed on Jared’s chest, Jensen tugged you forward onto the bed. Your face was smushed into the pillow beside Jared as Jensen slammed into you from behind, the bed shaking from the force. Slick and cum was dripping down your thighs and you hummed into the bliss that awaited you, crying out when Jensen let go and the rut took over. You lifted your head and your eyes met Jared’s. There was still an animal there, exposed and weakened by something uncontrollable that you recognized as heat. Jensen’s hips started to stutter and you clenched around him tight. Jensen let out a surprised sound, and then dropped his forehead to your back as his knot locked inside and he came hard with a loud groan. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as he carefully manuevered you to your sides. You nodded, panting heavily. A water bottle appeared in front of you. You handed it back to Jensen after taking a few gulps. 

“You good?” he drawled, the fog cleared from his mind again. 

“Mhmmmm.” You nodded, shutting your eyes. Jared was asleep now and Emily had been dozing since her orgasm. You patted Jensen’s hand where it was laying on your hip. “You okay?” 

“Yes.” He nodded, his nose nestling in your sweaty hair. He inhaled deeply, whining into your neck. “Nothing better than the scent of an Omega.” 

“Besides your mate right?” You opened your eyes and felt a rush of affection at your mark that you could see on Emily’s neck. 

Even though you couldn’t see him, you could hear the smile in Jensen’s voice. “Of course.” 

The room was quiet for a while. You thought all three of them were asleep when Jensen spoke again. “Thanks for coming over.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” You shrugged. “We were just going to make fajitas.” 

“I want fajitas,” he whined, poking you in the side. “Feed me after?” 

“You’re the neediest escort I’ve ever known,” you giggled, poking him back. 

You yelped when he spanked the side of your ass. Neither Jared or Emily woke. He put on his fake grumpy voice which made you giggle even more. “Besides, I doubt you brought enough food for the giant. I gotta buy like three times the amount of normal food.” 

“Poor you,” you smiled as you looked at Jared’s peaceful sleeping face. He looked like a sweet puppy, not a rough animal chasing it’s basest instincts. 

“Yeah poor me,” Jensen chuckled, his sigh the only sound in the room. The room was quiet for a minute before he spoke. “Against everything I was, I fell in love with him. And all I cared about was if he loved me too. Still all I care about. I’d do anything for him.” 

“Same,” you smiled as Emily rubbed at her eye with her fist like a little kid and then turned her head to set her other cheek on Jared’s chest. “I’d even let strangers fuck my mate.” 

Jensen hummed. “Not strangers anymore.” 

His knot had gone down so you turned to face him. “Not strangers? Okay, how about hormonal acquaintances? BFFs? Biological booty call?”

“I was thinking maybe...girlfriend?” Jensen shrugged. “I mean, I know you already have one and I can’t call you my Omega but…”

“Awwww Jen, are you asking me to go steady?” You grinned. 

“Shuddup. Its been decades since I had a girlfriend, but I like this.” He pointed between your hearts and then over your shoulder at your sleeping mates. “This, the four of us. It’s good, whatever it is, whatever label.” 

“I think so too.” You nodded, accepting a kiss from him. “You know what else I like?”

You reached down and grabbed his cock which was quickly hardening against your thigh. At his deep groan you hummed in appreciation, stroking him up and down a few times. Yeah, maybe you could get him to lose all that self control. “Hmmm you like this. Wanna knot an Omega again?” 

Jensen’s eyes changed again, that pretty green darkening like thunder rolling across Midwestern plains. You could see the rut take over, the Alpha in him stretching out and narrowing in on the one thing it needed. He rolled you over and pushed inside you again, so hard that your eyes rolled back into your head. You pushed your ass back against him, crying out when he fucked you deep. After a few thrusts you felt Emily’s lips on yours, and your let her tongue into your mouth with a moan. Jared was pressed against her back, sliding inside her. Slow and steady, harder and harder the Alphas fucked you and your mate, your Omega moaning into your mouth as she swung a leg over you and on to Jensen’s hip. The Alphas crushed you and your mate between them, kissing each other as they fucked you between them. You dropped your forehead against Emily’s shoulder, panting as you enjoyed the slide of Jensen’s cock in and out. 

“Nobody come,” Emily warned suddenly. Jared whined as she rolled away. Jensen continued to thrust until she grabbed his foot and made you all listen. Your soft, sweet Omega had a dirty idea. 

“Wanna see you both fuck her, Alphas.” 

Your eyes were wide as you looked up at Jared. A lopsided wolfish grin tilted his mouth and you could feel Jensen’s growl of approval against your back. Emily was looking at you with a clear question in her eyes. You had never discussed this with her, and you didn’t know if this was a spontaneous idea or one she’d been secretly harboring for a while. But your mate was leaving it in your hands. It was your call. 

“Yeah, alright,” you breathed. Jensen slid out of you, his fingers quickly sliding through the slick and cum. 

“Careful, Jen,” you warned as he slowly nudged a finger inside your asshole. He grunted in acknowledgment, his forehead pressed to your shoulder as he watched his fingers work you open. Your body opened up for his fingers like your pussy did for Jared’s, the Omega desire to be filled all that mattered between two rutting Alphas. 

You reached out for Jared, welcoming the distraction. He nibbled your ear, scenting down to your neck where he nibbled over your mating mark. You glanced up at Emily who was still standing at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips as she watched the sight in front of her with wide eyes and a dirty smile. 

“You’re enjoying this,” you said, cutting your words off with a moan as Jensen slid two fingers inside. 

“Fuck yes I am,” she replied. As if on queue Jared slotted his hips against yours and slid inside you, resting his cock deep inside against your cervix. He trembled with the desire to fuck out again, but you set your hand on his cheek. “Stay, Jay. Jensen’s almost ready.” Jared nodded, his eyes wild but his mind calmer than before. 

“Jack,” Jared grunted his special nickname for his mate in warning. 

“Okay.” You felt Jensen remove his thick fingers from inside you, and clenched around Jared as Jensen started to push inside, not stopping no matter how you froze between them. The added pressure made Jared whine and he slid almost all the way out before he pushed back inside you, both Alphas deep inside you at once. Their fingers tangled together with yours, and you heard Emily moan as the Alphas let the rut take over again, fucking you in tandem. 

“Oh fuck,” you moaned as the two men worked you over, thrusting and rutting, sweaty skin sticking to yours as they pressed you between them. Your body aided their way, slick dribbling from your openings with each thrust. 

“Baby.” You looked up when Emily tugged on your hair softly. She had scurried up the bed, and was sitting on the pillows crouched over you. Her pussy smelled so good that you clenched around both Alphas, prompting them to fuck you harder. 

“C’mere,” you grabbed her thigh, tugging her down to you. She moaned as your tongue trailed across her folds and then delved inside, finding the sweet sugary slick that you loved. Jared grunted when he realized what was going on, biting at Emily’s leg with rough begs for a taste. “Give it to him,” you instructed. She wasn’t the only bossy Omega in the room. 

You held on tight to Jensen’s arm at your waist as he and Jared thrusted back in forth, one pulling out as the other pushed in, the two of them in perfect sync like they were in life. Jared was bringing your Omega to orgasm with his tongue and you groaned when you saw her slick dribbling down his chin. 

Jensen’s fingers found your clit and he started slamming into you even harder as he chased his orgasm. The sound of his skin slapping against yours was obscene and as soon as Emily came and let go of Jared’s hair he joined his mate, their rut using you like a toy, back and forth until Jensen was forcing an orgasm from your over sensitive clit. As you screamed, both men growled and you felt their knots, Alphas filling you up from both sides. 

You were shaking between them, strung out and lost in the power of the two Alphas and all the sex. You needed your mate. “Omega?” 

“I’m right here, baby,” Emily’s wrecked voice came through, her face appearing over Jared’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and scooted her closer as she reached out for you, pressing her palm on your cheek. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded, ducking your head for a moment and closing your eyes against the dirty sheet. You turned into her hand that was softly petting your cheek and smoothing your hair back. “I’m just...overwhelmed.” 

“I’m sorry if we scared you,” Jensen panted. He kissed your shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

You waved your hand, and shook your head. You felt like you were floating. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

“She may be a little fucked out,” Em whispered to the guys. 

For the first time all night Jared spoke a full coherent sentence. “She’s not the only one.”

You didn’t have the energy to sass them back. 

You must’ve fallen asleep because when you opened your eyes you were wrapped in a soft blanket. Emily was brushing your hair back as she hummed the song from Phantom of the Opera that she loved so much. 

“You know there are so many other musicals that you could learn songs from,” you whispered, unwilling to disturb the quiet intimacy that was just the two of you in the dark bedroom, on the messy bed, alone. “Why is it always that same song?”

“Ah!” she exclaimed in mock disgust. “Phantom is the best musical ever.”

You rolled your eyes but you were smiling when you looked over your shoulder.

“Where are the guys?” 

“Bathroom. Rut has passed.”

“How long was I out?” 

“Few hours. Jared fucked me a couple more times but he didn’t knot. Then they went in there - I think they’re in the jacuzzi. So I curled up with you, because I love you.” She leaned in and kissed your forehead. You took in her scent under the musk of Alphas and sweat. “Was this too much?” 

“No, it was great,” you whined as you stretched your legs out, feeling more sore than you’d never been. “I said I wanted this. Still do.” 

“That’s good.” Emily nodded. “Wanna shower? Maybe we can join them?” 

“That’s my girl,” you laughed, letting her pull you up off the bed. You tossed the blanket on the bed and followed your mate to the Alphas’ huge bathroom. 

You nearly walked into Em where she had stopped in the doorway. Jensen and Jared were in the shower, water streaming over their hard bodies and steam floating above the glass door. Jensen had Jared against the tile wall, and he was rocking into him so slow and gentle, their fingers laced together and heads tilted down in pleasure, it almost looked like they were praying.

You stepped back into the bedroom, dragging Emily with you. It felt like you were interrupting a private moment between the Alphas, probably a time alone that they needed to reconnect their bond. You understood, you’d felt that same way a few months before. You were feeling it now actually.

“Let’s go take a shower in the guest bathroom and then make some food.” Emily followed you down the hallway, both of you still naked and filthy with cum, slick and sweat. You’d need to tell Em what Jensen had said about some kind of relationship between the four of you, and what that could mean for your bond. But for now you just wanted to hold your mate in your arms. 

“Okay, shower then fajitas,” she said as she kissed you outside the bathroom door. “Oooh I wonder if the boys have tequila! And margarita mix!”

You nudged her into the shower, eventually shutting her up with a deep kiss. You needed to remind your Omega that she was yours, and you were hers, no matter how long it took. Dinner could wait. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year since you’d met had been full of sex, love, and so much laughter you knew - these were the people you’d spend the rest of your life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square filled: Polyamory and ABO Bingo, Square filled: Marathon heat sex

Not long after the Alphas’ ruts ended, Jared and Jensen had sat you and Emily down in their living room. Jensen explained that the two men wanted you and Emily as permanent parts of their lives. Neither Alpha could replace Emily for you and you would never replace Jared for him. Emily and you had already decided the same and you had Jensen laughing by the time you and Em had tackled him to the floor with enthusiastic yeses and long kisses. The year since you’d met had been full of sex, love, and so much laughter you knew - these were the people you’d spend the rest of your life with. 

Jensen and Jared knew what date your heats would start, so they arrived mid afternoon with snacks, food for meals, and all of the seasons of The Walking Dead on DVD. You and Emily laughed when Jared handed a mylar helium balloon to each of you, the shiny silver film printed with a colorful _Happy Anniversary_. 

“What is this?” Emily laughed, grabbing Jared’s collar to pull him down for a kiss. The balloon bounced in the air between them as she tugged on the yellow ribbon. “Did you mean to get _Happy Heat_ instead?” 

“It’s our one year anniversary,” he grinned. When neither you nor Emily reacted he sighed. “We came over the first time tomorrow last year.”

“Dude, that makes no sense,” Jensen scoffed. He wrapped an arm around the shoulders of each of his Omegas, the three of you smiling at Jared who stuttered an explanation. 

“It’s when we came over to fuck you the first time!” Jared was always a little gullible.

“Oh yeah, our favorite hired help!” You smacked Jared on the ass. “Worth every penny!”

Jared and Jensen had decided to quit Alpha Gold and work occasionally as escorts, no sex involved. During the day Jared worked at the local gym and Jensen was going to community college for his degree in Finance. With Em working at the flower shop and you teaching Art classes, your days were busy. But for almost a year now the four of you had made it work, staying at one house or the other. 

There was of course sex when you weren’t in heat or rut. Sometimes just as mates, sometimes all four of you together, like when Jensen fucked Jared and Jared fucked Emily while you rode her face. Like something out of a cheesy romance novel the four of you came together, a chain of love and lust that you couldn’t fathom wanting before. Despite your odd beginning, you wouldn’t take it back. Hiring the Alphas had been the best thing you’d ever done, next to mating with your Omega. 

“I remember you loving your paid purchases! Came a million times!” Jared grabbed you by the waist and tickled you viciously, making you scream before he finally stopped. Once you were free you dodged back towards him and tried to tickle him, a loud play fight ensuing, making you gasp against him in fits of giggles. Emily rolled her eyes and followed Jensen to the living room where they started watching The Walking Dead, the two of them curled up on the couch as the ominous theme began. 

“Okay stop,” Jared warned, his voice purposefully pitched low to that of an Alpha warning. He crossed his arms in front of his body in protective stance but his wide silly grin gave him away. “Y/N, truce! No more tickling!” 

“No!” you laughed, enjoying the back and forth with the Alpha. A part of you liked playing with your boyfriend, but the Omega entering her heat sensed the opportunity to submit to the Alpha, should he ask. “No truce until tickle fight loser...cries!” 

“Awww baby, I don’t want to make you cry,” he teased. Jared’s fingers jabbed at your sides and you screamed again. When Jensen shushed you from the other room you and Jared started laughing even louder. You felt like you were high on that good stuff Emily had got from a friend at work, just enough giddiness to feel free as a bird. 

“Wanna go watch the show?” Jared asked, his eyes glimmering from the game of predator and prey. his fingers skimming underneath your shirt. This time the tickle was provocative and teasing. 

“No.” You pushed yourself up to sit on the kitchen counter, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Wanna make out.” 

“Deal,” Jared laughed into your mouth, pulling you tight to him with a low groan. Your kissing grew heated quickly and you felt the first heavy drips of slick in your panties. Like a bright electric shock, the heat started to awaken under your skin. 

“Mmmmm.” Jared pulled away from the kiss. “I’m so good. I should do this for a living.”

“Shut up,” you moaned, kissing him harder. You’d never had an Alpha there for the beginning of a heat, and the intense need to be knotted was overwhelming. You wrapped your arms tight around Jared’s neck, whimpering into his mouth as he kissed you deeper. 

“C’mon, need it.” You tugged on the button on Jared’s shorts, desperate to find his cock and satisfy the hunger you felt. 

“Oh I know what you need,” Jared chuckled. You screeched as you went from sitting on the counter to upside down over his shoulder. You smacked Jared’s ass as he carried you out of the kitchen. 

“Already?” Jensen asked as his Alpha carried you past. 

“Apparently I just smiled at her and it made her crazy with lust,” Jared teased before you smacked him on the ass again. “Feisty Omega.” 

Jared carried you upstairs to the bedroom. You and Emily had prepared for the long evening ahead. Spare clean sheets and extra pillows; water bottles and snacks on the side tables. When you got to the dark bedroom Jared set you down gently before switching on the two floor lamps, illuminating the safe space in soft gold light. You tugged at the restrictions keeping you clothed, fighting your shirt off so aggressively that you nearly fell to the floor.

“Shhh, shhh Omega. It’s okay.” Jared soothed with a soft caress of your cheek and you felt calmer instantly. He pulled the shirt over your head and then looked down at you. You bit down on your lip to hide another pathetic whimper. “You got it this bad already?” 

“Never been around an Alpha at the beginning, it’s always already begun before and this…” you groaned and folded in half as a cramp cut through you like a knife, rendering you speechless for a moment. “Please Alpha.” 

“Don’t have to ask, Ducky,” Jared addressed you with his special term of endearment for you. You hummed as you watched him strip, kicking your own pants off. You and Jared crawled up to the top of the bed and dragging you onto his lap. He let you scent him, angling his neck back to give you whatever you needed now. When you pulled your head up and looked into his eyes, he smiled. 

“You’re so damn gorgeous like this,” he said lowly. “Like you are anyways but heat looks so good on you. C’mere.” 

You were sweating with fever by now, and as Jared slid inside you screamed. Your skin was achy and clammy, your knees trembling on either side of Jared’s thighs. But you let him take care of you, let the power of the Omega really take a hold as the age old instinct wrenched its jaws open and took and took and took. Jared fucked two orgasms out of you before laying you down on your side. The Alpha fucked you harder then, deliberating slamming into your G Spot, and as you came the heat seemed to boil up inside you. Jared groaned into your shoulder and you cried out as his knot popped inside and he came deep inside you, the heat calmed for the time being. 

You dozed off for a little while, waking when you felt Jared’s chest shaking with a low snicker. 

“Wha?” you asked. Just then you heard Jensen moan loudly from downstairs, Emily staggered cry following. Jared snickered again.

“Chicky is giving him a run for his money.” Jared said in reference to your mate who was clearly pleasing his mate. His nicknames for the two of you still made you smile. “Another feisty Omega.” 

You smiled and closed your eyes again, content in the Alpha’s arms. “That’s my girl.” 

“Baby.” When you opened your eyes Emily was laying next to you. You pulled her close and buried your nose in her neck, scenting home and safety and love. You stayed wrapped together until the bubbles of heat returned, your body awake and needing another knot. Emily was the first to whine in want, maniacally looking around the bedroom for a savior. Jared was the first Alpha she lay eyes on, and before he had a moment to reach for her she was mounting his cock and riding him like you had been earlier. 

“Alpha?” you whimpered. It sounded pathetic to even your ears, but the wild state you were in couldn’t process why you weren’t being knotted all the time, let alone in shifts in a group sex situation. 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s okay,” Jensen soothed. You rolled onto your back and reached for his hand, tugging him towards you in a silent _please_. 

“Got you, Omega.” He settled his body weight on top of yours, covering you, protecting you. You desperately clawed at his freckled shoulders, feeling like you couldn’t hold on to reality. The most powerful heat in your life had taken over and all you wanted was _fuck - come - knot. _

“Y/N.” Jensen dragged you out of the fever for a moment. He pressed his big hands along the sides of your face so you’d focus. “I got you.” 

You sobered for a moment and nodded, leaning up to kiss him as he thrusted deep inside you. No time was wasted as you cycled through more orgasms, your body shaking as you came apart under Jensen’s touch. You’d lost track when he kissed your temple, groaning as he fucked even deeper inside and came, the second knot of the night giving you much needed relief. You kissed for a while, soft short kisses of adoration, until your brain came back online. The Alphas were so different from each other in how they kissed, how they tasted, how they touched. You knew the reverence they showed to you and your mate, they showed to each other too. 

Once Jensen had rolled away you set your head back on the pillow. You stared up at the ceiling and listened to his deep breaths as he rested beside you, to Em whispering something to Jared, to the engine roar of a truck passing through the neighborhood. You suddenly felt...unsettled. 

“I’m gonna get up,” you whispered to Jensen, quiet not to bother the other two. He sat up and helped you stand, holding you by the waist for a moment so you didn’t sway and lose your balance. 

You shut the bathroom door quietly and went to the sink, splashing cold water on your face. Without looking at your expression you sank to the floor, resting your head back against the cabinets Emily had recently painted a soft gray. You closed your eyes and breathed, searching for the suffocating need that had made you insatiable for hours. Your eyes popped open when you realized what was wrong. 

Your heat was gone. 

No trembles of fever, no manic need to submit to your Alphas, no rivulets of slick, no fire deep in your core. You knew it was possible to have a short heat, rare but possible. But yours had always lasted for at least ten to twelve hours. Maybe this was caused by stress or the strength of the orgasms you had earlier with Jensen and Jared. Maybe being close to an Alpha at the start had paused it. As questions whirled in your mind you debated the logic of the thoughts burrowed in anxiety and fear. You closed your eyes and listened, the Omega inside you rejoicing. There was one law when it came to being an Omega - that power would always trump logic. You knew without a doubt what this was.

“Hey sweetheart.” Jensen knocked softly at the door. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah,” you answered, swiping away a tear you didn’t realize had fallen. When he opened the door you shook your head, blinking back more tears. Your lower lip trembled as you told him the only thing you were sure of. “I need my mate.” 

“Sure,” he nodded, his eyes wide with worry as he closed the door behind him. Emily was opening it fifteen seconds later. She got down on the floor right next to you, wrapping her arms around you. You burrowed your face into her sweaty neck, sniffling as your emotions overwhelmed you. Em’s skin was so soft and you could still smell the spicy sweetness of an Omega in heat. You started to cry as you rubbed your fingers over her claim mark, your mind still whirling in circles. But she just shushed you, rocking you as she waited for whenever you were ready to speak.

“My heat’s over,” you stated, swiping away your tears. 

“Huh, that’s weird,” she replied, still holding you tight. “Maybe the boys already wore you out.” 

You sat up and pressed your hands on the sides of her face. “Em, my heat stopped because it wasn’t necessary anymore.” 

She made a noise of dissent, her brows furrowed until suddenly she realized what you meant. She leaned in and buried her nose on her claiming mark at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. When she pulled back her eyes were wide. 

“You...you smell different. Holy fuck.” Her eyes were wide, processing everything you’d realized minutes before. She ducked her nose behind your ear and then along your pulsepoint. When she looked back up her jaw fell. “But how?”

“I don’t know,” you shook your head. “But I_ know_, Em.”

“Okay,” she smoothed your hair back. “Then I know too.”

She held you awhile longer, before speaking softly. “The Alphas...we have to tell them.” 

“Shit. Can we just sit here for a minute?” You looked at her with fear as reality seemed to spiral around you. “Em, are you mad?” 

“No, baby. Not mad. Never at you, never about this.” She held you tighter, and you found comfort from the one person who knew you better than anyone ever could. You wanted to just hide there in the bathroom with your mate. Unfortunately there was a knock on the door, the Alphas impatient as their Omegas hid away from them. 

“Come in,” you answered. 

Jensen opened the door, grinning at you and Em sitting on the floor, wrapped around each other naked. “Starting next round without us?” 

Emily let go so you could sit up straight. Her hand stayed on your back as you looked up at him. “Jen, I gotta talk to you.” 

“We havin’ fun in here now?” Jared drawled as he appeared. His brows furrowed to see you and Emily on the floor. “What’s goin’...Y/N?” He took in a deep breath through his nose and then out through his mouth, and then like a bloodhound after a squirrel, he looked straight in your eyes. 

“Holy shit.” Jared grinned. “No fuckin’ way.” 

“Way?” you shrugged. You weren’t surprised Jared would be the one to figure it out by scent. 

“Ho-ly shit.” 

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on right now?” Jensen demanded, irritation tugging his brows together. 

You nodded. “So ummm, my heat is done. And I know that’s not normal after four hours but...I know something’s different, like without a doubt. I can feel it in my blood, in my bones.” The more you talked about it, the primal side of your Omega came out, and all three of your lovers seemed drawn in, as if they were responding to your conviction. ”I don’t know why or how but I’m _pregnant_.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped as Jared clapped his hands together with glee. Within seconds Jared was on the floor, pulling you into a big hug. You laughed, your eyes welling full of tears again. “Thanks Jay,” you whispered as he pulled back. 

“I’m fucking thrilled, Ducky.” He kissed you softly. “So thrilled. Our kid is going to be so cool.” 

Jensen fell to his knees in front of you. You took the hand that the Alpha offered. Before he could speak Jared tugged Emily up and into his arms. She was flushed and trembling, and you nodded as he took her out to the bedroom where he could knot her comfortably. Emily’s heat wasn’t going to wait just because yours was done. 

“You’re really pregnant?” Jensen asked in a soft voice. “I thought you were on birth control.” 

“I am.” You shook your head, still confused about the logic of this new development. “I was sick last week, maybe that screwed it up. I don’t know why, Jensen.”

“Maybe you’re not. Probably not.” Jensen was still looking at you warily. “Shouldn’t you take a test or somethin’?”

“I will if it makes you more comfortable,” you offered. “But Jen, I _know_ what this is. Our bodies, you know the power of our intuition.” Jensen nodded reluctantly as you continued on. “And I think being Omega, maybe I have a link to that part of me, the nurturer part. I only ever felt one instinct that’s stronger.” You squeezed his hand, making sure he was looking up at you. “Jensen, I know this is true as much as I know Emily is my mate.” 

“Whoa,” Jensen whispered, still overwhelmed by the surprising turn of events. You were too but there was this quiet resounding pulse inside you and it didn’t scare you when you thought of where, or rather who, it came from. The heat was gone, truly fulfilling its purpose. 

Jensen was deep in thought, his upper teeth tugging nervously at his lower lip. “It could be mine or Jared’s. We won’t know until its born,” he said almost in warning.

“I know,” you nodded, squeezing his hand. “I don’t care whose it is, you’re both it’s fathers.”

“Really?” A shy smile slowly grew on Jensen’s face, the dominant Alpha now submissive to your role as his Omega with child. He scratched at the back of his neck, his tell that he was feeling vulnerable. “I’m in with love you, you know. Jared is too.” 

When he looked up you could see fear there, but it was quickly overshadowed by love. “We both love you and Em so much and maybe this relationship is different and it’s definitely not like everyone else. But I love you. You and your mate, who is fucking my mate right now.” 

“We’re so weird,” you smiled, crawling onto Jensen’s lap and into his arms. “Are you okay? Is this...are we okay?” 

“We’re okay.” He pressed soft little kisses to your lips, moving to your cheek. Your Alphas would be with you and Emily every step of the way. “We’re going to take care of you, Omega.” 

“I know.” You teared up, your voice a little higher than usual. You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I love you too by the way. And I love Jared.” 

“We know,” he chuckled. You and Jensen cuddled there on the floor while Jared fucked Emily. By the screams she’d come twice, and you knew they’d be knotted for a while. 

“Let’s go out there.” Jensen got to his feet, still holding you in his arms. 

“Hi baby,” Emily hummed as you got nearer. Jensen set you on the end of the bed and you crawled up to lay down next to her, kissing her with as much love and gratitude as you could show her. She moaned in surprise and wrapped her arms around your neck, and you felt your bond spark, stoking the fire of unconditional love. Jared groaned as Emily squeezed around his knot, the two of them knotted side by side.

When you pulled away Jared was smiling at you from behind Emily. You grinned and rolled to your back. Jensen tucked his head onto your shoulder and you closed your eyes with a smile as you ran your fingers through his hair. Jensen asked if you wanted dinner and then he and Jared told you what kind of food they’d brought. Emily got up eventually and when she returned from the bathroom she was humming. 

“The phantom of the OP-ER-A is heeeere!” Jared sang, loud and obnoxious like he was on an opera stage. You had to laugh when Emily’s eyes lit up. Within seconds she’d jumped on the bed and was straddling Jared’s waist while they sang the ill fated ballad together. After two verses of Emily singing the right lyrics and Jared making up obnoxious new ones, you and Jensen started throwing pillows and clothes at them. Everyone was laughing and you sat back on the bed, feeling that resonating spark thrum inside you again. No longer the spark of heat, but of life.

You scooted back alongside your mate and brushed her hair back. She moaned when your fingers explored her folds, finding the rhythm she loved that you knew by heart. You brought her to one orgasm with your fingers, just the two of you. It’s like the Alphas knew that even though Emily needed a knot, you needed her more. As she shivered from the trailing end of her orgasm you moved to help her straddle Jared’s cock. 

She kissed you breathless as she slid down his cock, Jared groaning as he held her tight. “Fuck, Chicky. it’s like you get tighter every time.” 

You watched her for a few minutes, amazed by her beauty as well as Jared’s. Your smile grew when you felt soft kisses on your shoulder. You turned to Jensen, looking in his big green eyes. 

“I know you don’t have to, but we can if you want to?” Jensen purred. He kissed up your neck, humming with approval at the soft sigh you let out. “I promise I’ll be careful.” 

“Fuck that,” you growled. “I might not be in heat anymore but I still want you to fuck me, Alpha.” 

Jensen chuckled and pulled you onto his lap so you could straddle him. You leaned down and kissed him, your pace slow and deliberate in comparison to Emily’s manic demand for Jared’s knot. Jensen let you ride him slowly, his fingers on your hips. He touched you so tenderly, as if you were a special gift. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on as he lifted his hips with each thrust. Your orgasm was powerful, gradually building without the pressure of heat. Jensen waited until you began to tremble before he spoke in your ear. 

“I’m so happy, Omega.” He murmured, quiet enough for just you to hear. “You're gonna be so beautiful, carrying our baby.” 

You choked on a moan as you came, collapsing against Jensen as he knotted you again, your last one of the night. 

For the next eight hours you and the Alphas helped your Omega through her heat. Emily was beautiful in heat and you’d never loved anything as much as you loved her until now. 

“Family of five,” Emily giggled as the four of you curled up in bed at dawn. She gently set her palm over your womb. You laughed as Jared and then Jensen placed their hands over hers. 

“This kid is going to be so spoiled,” you muttered. You smiled at your mate, now a soon-to-be mother too. The Alphas with their matching wide grins, both fathers-to-be. Your child wouldn’t want for anything, not with all the love in this house. 

“Is it too early to ask you to move in?” Jared grinned, his legs twitching like live wires under him as he wiggled with excitement. 

“We were going to ask you anyways.” Jensen was clearly excited too as he started to sway beside the Alpha, their fingers intertwined. “You won’t have to do any work. We’ll pack and move everything.” 

You glanced at Emily and knew she felt the same as you did. You loved your house, but you loved your family more. 

“Can we think about it?” Emily asked. 

The hopeful expressions on the Alphas’ faces fell and they nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jensen attempted a smile. “Take all the time you need.” 

“Okay.” The room was silent for five seconds before you grinned at the Alphas. “We’ll move in.” 

“You brat.” Jared’s fingers dug into your side and he began to tickle you again, making you scream for mercy in between peals of laughter.

“Jay! You’re gonna hurt the baby!” Jensen scolded, grabbing Jared’s arm. Jared’s eyes widened and he looked like he could cry. 

“Oh my god Ducky, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” Jared exclaimed. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Is the baby okay? I’m so so sorry.” 

Emily was shaking her head and smiling as she watched the two Alphas grovel. You laughed as you leaned forward, your fingers digging into Jared’s sides and then under Jensen’s thigh where he was weirdly ticklish. “Tickle fight!” 

The three of you paused your childish play when Emily sang out from the bathroom door. “Okay but I’m using up all the hot water.” 

Emily’s screams of laughter could probably be heard from the backyard as you and the Alphas pulled her to the bathroom floor, laughter and kisses passed between all of you as the hot water did indeed run out. 

This was all so unexpected. But you knew then that every day would be better than the last. 

  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The girls’ nicknames are British terms of endearment but also in homage to the chick and the duck on Friends. I could just see Jared getting the idea from watching Friends and then googling that their sweet. 
> 
> “That’s what I’m gonna call you girls! My fluffy adorable Chicky and Ducky.” 
> 
> “Who you callin’ fluffy?” you asked over a mouth of popcorn.
> 
> Jensen pouted. “Then what am I?” 
> 
> “Jack. Cuz only I can say it and that’s the law!” Jared smacked his hand on the couch before smiling coyly at Jensen. “That okay Daddy?” 
> 
> Jensen’s eyes widened. “Ummm I’ll just...I’m gonna go get the lube. Chick, duck, get him naked.” 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics change in the group now that you're pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for...
> 
> ABO Bingo: Possessive Omega  
Kink Bingo: Free Square  
BTZ Bingo: Innocent Physical Contact

A little over a year after you hired Jared and Jensen to help you and Emily through your heats, the four of you moved into a brand new four bedroom house in the suburbs. It was too fancy for you and Emily but the Alphas insisted upon it. The master bedroom was huge with plenty of space for the four of you. You also had separate rooms for the two pairs of mates. And the fourth bedroom was the nursery where your baby would sleep in nine short months. 

The Alphas took care of their Omegas, just as you and Emily cared for Jared and Jensen. But there was a symmetry to the relationship. Jensen always had an arm behind Jared at a restaurant, his eyes on you and Em as you walked ahead of him through crowds. You and Emily turned to him for help making decisions as he was able to take emotion out of difficult situations. Jared still absolutely played a role as an Alpha, but he was quick to submit to Jensen just as you and Em did. Jensen had become the Alpha of the family and the three of you were his pack, looking to him for protection and guidance.

But you were Emily’s mate, and with that came a right that Jensen could never challenge. She had a right to your life, your love, and the child you were carrying, even if biologically it wasn’t hers. But even you were surprised when Emily’s possessive side came out. 

The first time it happened was at the doctor’s office for your first sonogram. You’d been to the doctor’s before that for a quick exam and ceremonial pee in a cup, but this appointment would be the first time you saw your baby. Your Alphas and Omega filled the little exam room. When Jensen offered you a hand to help you climb on the exam table Emily growled at him. Everyone froze in shock, waiting for the low warning to end and Em to return to her sweet self. Instead she moved between you and the Alpha, her arms crossed as she stared him down. 

But see, there is one thing more powerful in the universe than a bossy Alpha or a possessive mate. And that’s an Omega with child. 

“Emily! Jensen! Knock it off!” you hissed. Before you could scold Jared too, who was doing his best to hide a laugh, the door opened. 

“Hello Y/N...oh. Oh my!” Doctor Rhodes looked up at the tall Alphas and then at your shorter mate. “I didn’t expect to have so many...parents in attendance!” 

You smiled at her, letting the drama fade away. You’d known Kim for years and knew she was the perfect doctor to take care of you and your baby. “Kim, this is Emily, my mate.” Emily smiled and shook Kim’s hand, her grace returning. “And these are our Alphas, Jensen and Jared.” 

“Well, alright then,” Kim grinned as she shook the Alphas’ hands. As a Beta, Kim was under none of the social conformities like Alphas and Omegas were. It was one of the reasons you liked being her friend and patient. Any possessiveness between Alphas and Omegas wouldn’t mean shit to Kim. She’d make your baby a priority no matter what. 

“Let’s just check up on the little pup.” 

Kim pressed a few buttons on the machine and the sonogram screen alight with blurry shapes, As she rolled the wand across your belly you gasped when you heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. You watched as the little pup moved across the screen. Jared gasped loudly and you knew he and Jensen would both be tearing up. But you couldn’t look away from the little blob dancing on the screen. This was real. A real life growing inside you. Emily squeezed your hand, and you felt all of the love and pride she sent to you across your bond. 

“Strong pup here. Only one, which is good news. Sometimes Omegas have bigger litters and it’s harder the first time,” Kim nodded, pressing buttons on the machine. “Looks healthy. You wanna know the gender? I can already tell. Bonus of you bein’ an Omega mama.” 

“No. Not yet.” You shook your head. As far as you were concerned that wasn’t up for debate. You didn’t want to know if the baby was female or male, Alpha Beta or Omega, until you delivered. “I don’t want to know until they’re born.” 

“You guys want to see?” Kim asked the Alphas softly. She rotated the machine so that the men could see better. Jared was indeed crying as he stared at the screen. Jensen wrapped his arms around his mate. 

“Beautiful. Just like their mom.” Jensen grinned proudly. 

By the time the four of you got to Jensen’s truck, sonogram picture proudly tucked in your purse, Jared had stopped crying. (“I’m just happy, okay?!”) He turned in his seat to look back at you.

“Ducky, I’m so excited. We should start picking out colors for the nursery and I was thinking of a wildlife theme, like cute foxes and bunnies and even a hedgehog painted on the walls. Or we could do flowers and a garden like Em’s greenhouse? I saw it on Pinterest. I started a board for us to share ideas. Lemme just send it to you. You can just add - what?” 

“Ummm, I think you’re the one that’s nesting, Alpha,” you giggled. 

The car was full of laughter as he stomped his foot against the plastic floor mat. “I’m just happy okay?!” 

Emily’s possessiveness continued. Jensen was constantly hovering around you anytime he was home. When you were teaching at the school he’d arrive to ‘bring you a snack’ and ask multiple questions including if you were tired, hungry, and if you should really be working at four months pregnant. You knew he was trying to take care of you but between super-mommy-to-be Jared forcing paint color chips on you at 6AM and Jensen being extra over the top Alpha, you were surprised Emily snapped first. 

You and Em were in your room, which had become a quiet place for you to nest as your body changed and the baby grew. The two of you still slept in the big bed with the boys most nights, but having a room to focus on just your health and sanity was keeping you centered. Your mate was massaging cramps out of your calves, as the pup’s growth seemed to be adding pressure all over your body. Apparently the Alphas were whispering in the hallway, because before you had a moment to ask what was wrong, Emily had flung the door open. 

“What?!” she demanded loudly. 

You pushed yourself into a seated position, still somewhat mobile at five and a half months. You stood up and waited behind your mate, who petite may she be, was staring Jensen down so violently you were afraid they might actually start to brawl on the new winter white carpet. 

“Omega,” Jensen growled in warning at Emily, his green eyes bright with a threat. “She’s ours too.”

“No, she’s actually not,” Emily hissed, glancing at Jared who moved to hover behind his mate. “She’s mine and when we are in that room you leave us the fuck alone!” 

That had never been a rule and would never be. This relationship didn’t make sense to most people, but the Alphas were part of you and definitely a part of the child you’d bring in the world. 

“You need to back the fuck up,” Emily continued, just moments from lifting her hands and pushing Jensen away. You were shocked. You’d never seen Emily aggressive towards anyone and her profanity had always been saved for either traffic or dirty talk.

“Em,” you started. “Emily, look at me.” When she continued to glare at Jensen you stomped your foot and yelled at her for the first time in all the years you’d been mates. “Emily Marie, you look at me right fucking now!” 

All three looked at you in surprise. You pulled yourself to your full height and set your hands on your baby bump. Out of respect your mate and the Alphas bowed their heads reverently, but to you they just looked like bratty kindergartners that knew they were going to be stuck in time-out. 

“Alright, listen up. I’m the pregnant one around here, so I’m calling the shots, not the three of you.” You turned to Jensen first. “Alpha, I love you, but Jensen if you don’t knock it the fuck off with the helicopter daddy-to-be routine then you won’t get to be in the delivery room.” You ignored his wounded gasp, knowing you’d never do that to him but laying out the threat just the same. 

“And Jared, I appreciate your help but I swear to god if you show me another shade of sea foam green I’m going to buy all the pillows in that color so I can beat you to death with them.” Again you ignored the hurt puppy noise as Jared buried his face in Jensen’s shoulder. 

You took your mate’s hand, tugging her towards you. You tilted her chin, and kept your hand there to keep her focus. “Emily, you are my mate. I love you with my very existence. And I understand why you’re protecting me, but you don’t have to defend me from our Alphas. You know how much they love me and the pup. And if you continue to be a possessive bitch,” you held up your hand to silence her as she tried to argue, “I will absolutely kick you out of our nest indefinitely and make you sleep with King Triton and Martha Stewart over there.” 

You sighed, suddenly exhausted. “Now I’m going to go lay down ALONE. The three of you are going to go downstairs and find compromises to make this work. Don’t make me give you homework.” 

All three looked down at the floor again. “Yes Omega.” 

“Go.” You pointed to the staircase. You smiled when you saw Jared take Emily’s hand in his, Jensen already stomping down the stairs like a petulant child. 

* * *

“And to think I’ll have one more.” You rolled your eyes, smiling as you laid back down on the bed. It was an excellent nap. 

Growing up you’d learned that the main purposes of an Omega was to bow at an Alpha’s feet and to carry as many pups as she could until her body was unable. Not having to deal with either of those was one of the benefits of falling in love with Emily all those years ago. Children weren’t an issue and Alphas certainly weren’t. But here you were with a child on the way, an Omega who was struggling to contain her feral possessiveness, and two Alphas groveling for your affection.

Then at six months, it’s like your emotions and your body decided to rebel without your okay. 

“Ducky?” 

You’d been sobbing in the middle of the big bed in the master bedroom for at least thirty minutes, the baby wiggling around inside you, surely sensing that you were upset. You felt awful. You had constant heartburn, your body hurt everywhere, and while you desperately wanted to feel closer to all three of your lovers, you didn’t have more energy than it took to sop up some of the snot that was now covering Jensen’s pillow. 

“Hey, Duck. You okay?” Jared asked softly as he came into the room. 

Your lip trembled at his kindness and you nodded, quickly changing to a shake of the head. “Allllpha!” 

“Oh darlin’, it’s okay.” Jared got into the bed with you, pulling you into his lap. He started rocking back and forth, humming Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer which made you smile. 

“Christmas?” You sniffed. 

“Sorry, it’s the first thing I thought of.” 

“Great, now it’s gonna be stuck in my head.” You wiped your face with a new tissue he handed you. 

“You wanna talk?” The Alpha asked, his hand rubbing your back. 

You shrugged, biting on your lip to keep your emotions from boiling over again. “I just feel awful. And like...I miss you guys, if that makes sense. Like I’m lonely. And I know you guys are here and I’ve got Pup Pup with me, I just... I don’t know. I’m so tired. God, I’ve never been so tired. And I still have soooo long to go. I don’t know if I can do this.” You felt better now that you’d said it. You knew Jared would do whatever he could to help you. 

“Pup Pup?” Jared asked with a smile. 

“Shut up.” You smacked his arm playfully. “That’s...sometimes I call the pup that.” 

“Pup Pup and Duck Duck. I love it.” He pulled you closer to kiss you on the temple. “I’m sorry you feel like shit. You look great, if that helps.” 

“I do not.” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling. “I know I’m lucky because I didn’t get a bunch of the usual pregnancy symptoms. But I’m fat and emotional and   
just...sad. Everything is changing. And we just got you guys and now there’s gonna be a crying baby and I’m just so tired.” 

“Duck?” When you looked up at him he continued. “You may have only had us for a year and a half, but you get to keep us forever, ‘k? Plus yeah, the baby is gonna cry. But the good news is Emily and Jensen are gonna be elbowing each other in the eye to get to this kid. You can just sleep in for eighteen years.” 

Your brows furrowed at his joke. “I’m so sick of them fighting.” 

“Me too.” Jared sighed. “They need to have some hot hate sex and get over it.” 

“Can we watch?” You giggled. 

Jared raised a brow. “If that's what it takes to make you smile, I’ll make us some popcorn.” 

You leaned in and kissed him, craving the comfort and warmth you always found with Jared. “Sleep with me a little while?” 

“‘course, Ducky. Whatever my baby mama wants.” 

When you woke a while later it was dark outside and the bed was cold, your human radiator missing. You rolled into a sitting position, rubbing your belly as the baby woke too with a reasonable kick to your side. 

“Where are they, Pup Pup?” You pushed yourself to your feet, pausing to get your balance. As you left the bedroom and neared the stairs you could hear Emily’s laughter downstairs, dishes clinking as Jared and Jensen sang a duet of Dancing Queen. By the time you made it down the stairs and into the kitchen your stomach was growling.

“Hey there’s our sleeping beauty.” Jared grinned. He pulled out a chair beside him at the kitchen table where he was cutting tomatoes. 

Before you went to sit with him you had to calm your curiosity. Jensen leaned in and gave you a kiss on the top of your head, his eyes momentarily on Emily when you wrapped your arms around the Alpha’s waist. You looked in the pot he was stirring, excited to see pasta twirling in the foggy boiling water. You smiled at Em when she kissed your cheek and then leaned down to kiss the top of your bump. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed what you really cared about. 

“Is that chocolate pie?” 

“Jen went and got it from that place on 5th for you,” Emily explained. You were relieved to see her loop her arm through his, your Omega and Alpha playing nice finally. “We’re making pasta and salad but if you want pie first you can.” 

“Me too!” Jared exclaimed. “I worked out with six different people today so I should get pie now.” 

To Jared’s great moan of disappointment, Emily shook her head. “When you figure out how to carry our babies, then you can have all the pie you want.” 

You smiled and patted the bakery box. “I’ll have pasta first.” 

“Traitor,” Jared whispered. “Pup Pup would’ve helped me eat pie, just the two of us.” 

“I’ll remember that,” you snorted as you sat down across from him.

“What’d you say Jay?” Jensen asked. 

“He’s trying to spoil our child with copious amounts of sugar already,” you interjected, giggling when Jared stuck his tongue out. 

“No, not that.” Jensen wiped his hands on a blue kitchen towel and came closer. “You called the baby...Pup Pup?” 

You groaned at the wide smile on his face. “That’s what I call the baby!”

“Do you want to name it Pup Pup?” Jensen asked, clearly amused. 

The kitchen was quiet as the three waited for your answer but you could see Jared’s shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. 

“No!” you replied, running your hand over your bump. “I don’t know what his or her name is yet, but not Pup Pup. Well, maybe just to us.” 

“That’s real sweet, baby.” Emily smiled before turning back to the stove. 

“Stop laughing at me!” You kicked Jared under the table.

He groaned. “I was making fun of Chicky, not you!” 

“Yeah right.” Emily and Jensen responded. They tried to recreate some dumb uncoordinated high five handshake which easily irritated you. You scowled as the two of them laughing together, barely biting back a curse.

“You’re all being dicks.” you hissed, a flash flood of hormones attacking you. You pushed yourself up out of the chair, ignoring your growling stomach. “I’m carrying your CHILD and you’re ganging up on me. I’m going to bed. Do NOT come in my nest.” 

“Baby, hey…” Emily’s tone soothed you and you went straight into her open arms. You closed your eyes, afraid you might actually hit Jensen if he touched you. You weren’t mad at any of them, you weren’t...anything. Other than having the worst wave of PMS-hybrid Hell 5.0 ever imaginable. 

“Don’t make fun of me.” 

“No one is making fun of you,” Emily soothed, her tone still pitched to calm you of the worst of your emotions. “You’re the most important thing in the world, you and Pup Pup.” 

“Really?” you asked as you sniffled. You stood up straight so you could see your mate’s face. “I’m just emotional a lot, I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize to the three of us.” She smiled as she cupped your cheek. “Let’s have some dinner, okay?” 

“Yeah.” You took a deep breath. Emily turned back to finish the pasta. Jensen approached you slowly, a piece of garlic bread held out as a peace offering. You took it with a smile. “Okay.” 

Dinner was delicious. Your partners had made your favorite pasta with marinara sauce and warm garlic bread, with tiny baby corn and sweet tomatoes in a big Italian chop salad. Even though they were drinking wine, they’d bought you a bottle of expensive soda that you’d been craving lately. It didn’t go unnoticed that they’d gone out of their way to do something nice for you. 

Halfway through dinner you noticed Jensen and Emily flirting, and when he leaned in to kiss her you furrowed your brows. 

“Since when are you two buddy buddy again?” you asked. 

Jensen opened his mouth but before he could respond Jared interjected. “They fucked.” 

“Oh.” You stared across the table at Jensen and then to your right at your mate, feeling something similiar to jealousy. “So was it good?” 

“Why do I feel like there’s no right answer to that?” Jensen slunk down in his chair, an Alpha chided by his Omega. 

“It was fantastic.” Emily grinned before chomping down on a piece of baby carrot.

You looked over at Jared, expecting some kind of equal outrage, but he just shrugged and tucked back into his second bowl of pasta. 

Jensen cleared his throat. “Y/N, there’s actually something we need to talk about.” 

“Do we have to do this right now?” Emily hissed at him, fierce like a snake. You huffed a laugh, guessing their reunited passion was over. 

Jensen’s eyes widened at her. “We need to make a decision soon.” 

“Well she’s had a bad day!” Emily retorted. “We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

You’d been watching the back and forth of the two, feeling like you were left out again.   
  
“Ducky?” Jared’s voice reached you as your tears started to well up again. He got out of his seat and knelt beside you so he could hold you. He felt your nod against his shoulder before he continued.

“My inconsiderate Alpha and your touchy Omega are just butting heads again. It’s okay. Don’t need to cry.”

“Omega,” Emily sighed, forlorn at realizing she’d made you upset again. “I’m so sorry, baby. We’re just being stupid.”

“Me too,” Jensen added. “We’ll stop it.” 

Jared held you for another minute, the rest of the house quiet as your sudden crying subsided. 

“What did you want to ask me?” You took a deep breath, determined to hold onto your emotions as you looked from your mate to Jensen. 

When there was no objection from Emily, Jensen started again. “Our ruts will start again soon, probably within the next week. And we need to decide what to do about it.” 

“What do you mean?” you asked, letting go of Jared as he went back to his seat. “You can just rut here in the new house.” 

The kitchen was heavy with silence before Emily replied. “Not if they hire another pair of Omegas.” 

“What?!” You didn’t realize how loud you’d yelled until you saw Jensen flinch. “Why the fuck would our Alphas ever be with someone else?” A rage of possessiveness came over you, perhaps similar to the one Emily had been fighting all along. 

“Honey, you’re going through a lot and we don’t want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or our pup,” Jensen reasoned. “You know how we get, you’ve seen it. What if we fuck too hard and hurt the baby? I can’t allow that to happen. I can’t hurt either of you, and I absolutely wouldn’t let anyone else.” 

You looked over at Jared, your partner in crime in so many ways. He shook his head sadly. “I can’t hurt you, Ducky. We love you and Pup Pup too much.” 

“You would never hurt us!” You huffed as you sat back. “Well then why can’t Em just do it?” 

“I can’t take both of them the entire rut.” She shook her head. “As much as I wish I could, it’s not possible. And we don’t want them leaving the house halfway through rut, right?’ 

You shook your head, knowing an Alpha pair in rut on the streets would be lethal and illegal. You knew it was okay to have sex and be knotted while pregnant, this had to be okay too. “What if...if I call Kim and she says it’s okay? I’m only six months and Omegas have been doing this since the beginning of time!” 

“Yeah but not my...our Omega,” Jensen responded. You could tell he was trying to influence you, to get you to bow under his decision. But you disagreed. Maybe it was the fluctuation in your hormones or the life inside you, but you were sure of one thing. 

“Jensen Ackles, you are my Alpha and you are the leader of this pack. But if you’re not fucking someone at this table, then you’re not fucking anyone. I’ll lock you up in the greenhouse myself.” 

Jensen didn’t reply but Jared burst into a fit of giggles. “I want to rut pregnant Ducky, she’s amazing.” 

You and Em laughed, Jensen grinning and then unable to stop a laugh too as he looked at you across the table. You rotated in your seat and stood, going over to him. Jensen pushed his own chair back and stood, his hands resting on your very wide waist. 

“I’ll call Kim in the morning, okay? And if she says no, then we can discuss it again. I just don’t want you or Jared knotting anyone else. No other Omegas. I can’t...please, just no one else.” 

“Okay Duck Duck,” Jensen smiled. He leaned down and kissed you softly. At his touch a fire lit inside you, as drastic as the emotional rollercoasters had been. 

“Can we have sex?” you whispered when he pulled back. 

“Well yeah.” Jensen gave you a lopsided grin. “But I think we have to invite our friends.” 

“Fuck, I’m enjoying watching this.” Emily grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring the remainder into her and Jared’s glasses. Their wine glasses clinked together. “Please, continue.” 

“We can’t do it in the kitchen, I’m too pregnant,” you said with a roll of your eyes. 

Jensen laughed again. “Don’t you don’t know me at all, Omega?” He grabbed the back of your thighs, lifting you easily and setting you on the kitchen island. You gasped as the long swipe of his arm sent a colander, stack of dish towels, and bottle opener flying onto the floor with a loud crash. Jensen tugged your maternity leggings down, followed by your underwear. Your head thunked back on the marble counter as his fingers parted your folds, before his tongue joined. 

“Oh holy FUCK Alpha,” you groaned, arching your back as his tongue moved in and out of you before his lips sucked on your clit. Usually Jensen liked to take his time building you up, but his tongue, fingers, and teeth were quick to find your most sensitive spots this time. He pushed your shoulder down when you nearly twisted yourself off of the counter. 

“Stay Omega,” he ordered, before going back to work. You glanced back over at the dining nook, groaning when you saw Emily was riding Jared in his chair, the two of them moving at a slow leisurely pace. When they pulled off of a deep kiss and both smiled over at you, you moaned, thighs lifting in the air. Jensen set one on his shoulder and then pushed your legs further apart. He nipped at your clit, just enough to get you to cry out, before his fingers were thrusting hard against your G Spot. You were so incredibly sensitive, trembling with every touch. 

“Alpha! Fuck! Gonna…” Jensen chuckled against your cunt as he sucked a little harder, holding onto your hips tight as you came with a scream of his name. He stood back, his hair wild from where you’d tried to grab it. 

“C’mon.” He had you in his arms, carrying you to the living room. He sunk onto the couch, holding you pantless and trembling in his lap. He got unzipped and pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough, and then you were so incredibly full of Alpha cock that you screamed again. Your knees trembled alongside his thighs, and you held onto him, trusting Jensen to get you there again. Your belly pressed between you and by the light in the Alpha’s eyes, you could tell how much he loved this, how much he loved you. He thrusted deep inside, harder and harder until you were bouncing in his lap with high squeaks. 

“Jense, Jen, J- ALPHA!!!” You moaned as you clenched around him. His knot swelled inside you, and with a groan he buried his face in your chest, coming hard deep inside you. 

You swayed together for a moment, still trembling in his arms. He looked up and smiled at you, and you touched his face gently. He leaned in and before he kissed you, pulled something from your hair. 

“Spaghetti.” He showed you the noodle before he tossed it to stick to a magazine on the coffee table. He leaned back and you gasped at the feel of his knot adjusting. The two of you watched his hands pet over your belly and then cup the sides. When he looked up you saw the fierceness of an Alpha and the softness of a father. 

“I won’t ever let anything happen to either of you,” he said, “you and the pup. Jared and Emily. You’re my Omega, and I will protect you.” 

“I know you will,” you replied softly. “And I’m okay if what just happened, happens a lot more.” 

Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes, his seriousness fading to the background. “I think that can be arranged.” 

You kissed softly and talked more about the baby, Jared and Emily knotted in the kitchen until they joined you a half hour later for a movie. Halfway through the opening credits you were asleep between the three of them. 

You still had a few months to go until your pup arrived. But before that could happen, it was rut time. Your Alphas had been there for you, time to care for them again. 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas are with you and your mate every step of the way to parenthood. But before your child arrives the Alphas will go into rut. You come up with an idea to bring you all closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ABO Bingo: Matching Claim Marks  
For Kink Bingo: Anal Sex

The idea first came to you during a Lamaze class. Emily, Jensen and Jared had been switching off weeks. The first class had been so embarrassing - Emily reluctantly sharing the exercises with your Alphas, Jared talking a mile a minute to other moms-to-be and Jensen glaring at the other Alpha fathers, always wary as he tried to shield your growing body from their sight. The three of them were a pain in the ass, but they were yours. And you knew the time would come for that shared experience soon enough. 

That evening was Jared’s turn. You were sitting in the v of his legs, his chest pressed up against your back as the class discussed breathing techniques. When the instructor asked for the daddies to raise their hands, Jared started to raise his arm but then uttered a soft “oh” and hesitated, slowly dropping it back down to his side. You grabbed his elbow and lifted his arm for him, smiling when he kissed your cheek. It broke your heart that despite his excitement about the pup and his desire to raise it as a family, he didn’t feel like you or the pup were really his. 

You tried talking to him about it on the ride home but he deflected, instead singing _Tiny Dancer_ loudly and completely off key. You’d learned over the last year and a half that Jared would talk about it when he was ready. 

You tossed and turned as your three lovers slept beside you that night. You knew you had to discuss your idea with Emily first. She was your mate and partner. You’d never hurt her or ask something of her that she didn’t understand. 

The next morning the boys had gone off to work. You had stopped teaching, not only at Jensen’s insistence but because you couldn’t be around the chemical fumes at the art school. You were glad to be home though, welcoming some alone time with your Omega.

“I need to talk to you about something,” you said to Emily as she passed you a plate of pancakes and eggs. 

“Better not be ‘Do we have any bacon?’ cuz Jay finished it off yesterday.” 

“Em.” You took your mate’s hand. She furrowed her brows and sat down next to you, realizing you were serious. “I’ve been thinking about our situation. With the pup and the Alphas.” 

“Okaaay...” She waited. “What’s up?” 

“It breaks my heart that no matter what, the boys will never have a right to our baby.” You pushed a piece of pancake around the plate. “You have that right as my mate. But the Alphas -” 

Emily nodded, replying sadly. “Even biologically they can never say the pup is theirs without claiming you.” 

With a claim came the rights to any offspring an Omega may bear, including the one you were carrying at seven and a half months. You wanted your baby to belong to it’s fathers and you wanted Em to belong with all of you as well. 

The kitchen was quiet besides a few birds whistling out on the deck. A neighbor was mowing their lawn and the floor above you settled with a quiet creak. 

You couldn’t stand to be quiet any longer as you rushed to comfort your mate. “You know our bond would never change. You will always be my mate and I will always love you.” 

Emily lifted your hand to her mouth and kissed your palm. “Love you too.” 

Quietly you ate breakfast, careful not to disturb Emily who was clearly deep in thought. You took a sip of juice as she set her napkin down. 

“I don't want to be left out.” 

“What?” You leaned in. “Never. You’re my life, Em.” 

“I mean, if you want the Alphas to claim you, and they want to claim you and then the baby belongs to all three of you - then I want to belong to all three of you as well.” 

“Really?” you asked, squealing with excitement.

“Yeah,” she nodded before sighing, unable to hide the smile on her face. “As much as they drive me crazy sometimes, I’m totally in love with those two giant idiots. And I want us to be a family. If it was just you and me and Pup Pup, I think it would feel wrong. They’re our Alphas, you know?” 

Tears welled in your eyes and you looped your ankle around her chair leg to pull her closer. “I love you. So much, Omega.” 

“Same, baby.” She kissed you slow and soft, and the intimacy of the mid morning breakfast in the quiet house made you so happy that a few tears slid down your cheeks. 

She grinned as she brushed your tears away. “I’ve got forty-five minutes before I’ve got to go pick up the roses for the Sheppard wedding. Wanna take a shower with me?” 

“Hell yeah.” You left your plate behind, reminding yourself to come back for post-sex leftovers once your mate had gone to work. 

With Emily in agreement, you knew you needed to talk to the Alphas as soon as possible, as their ruts were approaching within a few days. Polyamorous mates weren’t unheard of. The original mateships would always be there, strong as ever with new bonds developing their own strength alongside it. It was much more than a conventional marriage that Betas often walked away from. Claiming another made you responsible and accountable for the rest of their life. Not even death could break that bond. 

You waited until you were all getting ready for bed. Emily and Jared were spooning, talking about some movie with “radioactive twisters” that they’d seen in “two thousand somethin’” but couldn’t remember the name of. When Jensen came out of the bathroom he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. You smiled, thinking he looked like a really sexy nerd. 

“Hey guys, I want to talk to you about somethin’ serious,” you started. 

Jensen glanced at Jared who sat up, Emily following him. She put her hand on his thigh in an attempt to calm him as his knee started to bounce. 

“Is this about you being with us during rut? Because I talked to Doc Rhodes and she said it was fine but if you or the pup are going to be harmed at all then we need a new plan because I just cannot hurt you, Omega,” Jensen crossed his arms, watching your reaction. You loved how bossy he could be in bedroom but sometimes the Alpha just needed to trust you. 

“Jen. No.” You held up your hand to stop the same conversation from repeating again. “It is about your rut, but I’m good to go. Pregnant Omegas have been fucking their Alphas through ruts since the beginning of time. And we have our ground rules, right?” Both Alphas nodded their heads so you continued on. “What I’ve been thinking about is when the pup is born, Emily will legally have claim as a parent since she’s my mate.” 

Both Alphas nodded again, but you could see Jensen’s jaw clench with frustration. The lead Alpha of any pack would struggle with not having control of what he already saw as his. Again you felt sorry for your Alphas, realizing how much you wanted them to have this too. 

“Emily and I talked, and we want you to claim us. Both of us.” 

The bedroom was silent as the boys absorbed what you’d just said. 

“But Duck, Jack and I are already mated,” Jared said, his confused puppy dog face making you melt a little. 

Jensen took your hand, eyes intense and needy. In a universe balanced by ownership and instinct, the Alpha had already decided. “We can all be mated. If you and Em claim us too.” 

“Oh,” you whispered. You looked over at Emily who seemed equally surprised. “We didn’t talk about that.” 

“Let's do it,” Emily replied. Both Alphas stared at her, but she kept her eyes on you. “What we have, Omega - that will never fade. I love you forever, you know that. But I love our Alphas too. And I want us to belong.” 

Jared’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jensen, looking to his mate for an answer. 

“Wow. So...when?” 

“Your rut,” you replied. A low growl rumbled in Jensen’s throat and you realized that this idea might send the Alpha into rut sooner than expected. 

“Jensen, we need to talk.” Jared cleared his throat. He stood up and took his mate’s hand, leading him out of the room and down the hall to their individual bedroom. 

“Huh. Totally thought Jared would be the first to agree,” Emily sighed. She leaned back down, holding her arms out for you. You situated yourself on your side, the baby active as it wiggled around in your belly between you and Em. Neither of you spoke, but you were both on edge now as you waited for the Alphas. 

You were still laying in Em’s arms when the boys returned. Jensen sat down on the end of the bed, taking your foot in his hand and rubbing the sole of it. You hummed from the free affection, momentarily distracted until Jared stood at attention in front of the three of you.

“I’m scared because this is big.” He brushed his hair back from his face as he paced in front of the bed. “I mean, I was fuckin’ terrified when I fell for Jack. And y’all know I’m thrilled about the pup but this is really big. This isn’t something we can take back.”

“Jay, it’s okay.” You shook your head, beckoning for him to come sit down. “We love you even if you’re not ready. This is all in - all four of us claim or we stay mated pairs. You don’t have to do this.” 

“Ducky, just listen. Please. I was gonna say I’m scared because there’s so much more to lose now and I very much want this pup to be mine.” Jared combed his fingers through Jensen’s hair, smiling as though he was thinking of a fond memory “Jensen is the love of my life.” He looked down at you and Emily and then nodded adamantly. “But I think you Omegas are too.” 

Your eyes welled full of tears again (seems that’s all you ever did) and you couldn’t stop a sob from bubbling out of your chest. The Alphas climbed into bed with you, long arms reaching so that big hands could rest on the unborn pup. 

“So rut then,” Jensen grunted, the final decision maker of your group. 

Emily smiled in agreement. “Rut.” 

Doctor Rhodes had confirmed multiple times to you and Jensen, and then to Emily, and then to Emily and Jensen, and then to Jared through Jensen, that it would be safe for you to help your Alphas through rut. At your next appointment you explained your plan for claiming to make sure the pup would be okay. She assured you that if anything, the pup would be safer. All four of your instincts would protect the child by any means necessary. 

So you made a game plan. When their rut began, you’d go out for a while. Emily would take them both and the Alphas would also fuck, until the manic first rush of desire had passed. 

You’d been to see a movie and were wasting time in the baby aisles at Target when you got a text from Em telling you it was time to come home. When you opened the front door the scent of Alpha was thicker than you’d ever noticed before. Maybe it was the expectations for your new claims or the pregnancy, but the scent affected you immediately. At this stage in your pregnancy you were consistently horny anyways, so the rush of heat between your legs was welcome. 

A low growl preceded Jared as his head popped up over the railing of the stairs on the second level. His hair was askew and neck bruised by a dark hickey. 

“Hi Jay,” you said softly. “Remember to be gentle, okay?” 

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice boomed from the bedroom. He came out of the room, meeting you halfway up the stairs. He was naked and sweaty, his hair messy and lips swollen. You gripped the handrail so you didn’t swoon from the sight of your two naked Alphas waiting to take you like you craved.

“Alphas, go upstairs.” Emily appeared, naked as well. You were relieved to see they hadn’t claimed her yet, since you wanted to be there for it. The Alphas breathed hard but Jensen squinted at her for a moment before dragging out some of his super self control. He took Jared’s arm and as Emily reached you, Jared moaned and Jensen slammed him against the wall outside the bedroom and fucked him hard. 

“Everything okay?” you asked, greedily watching their naked bodies rocking against the wall. 

“Yeah, so far, so good. They seem more lucid this time. When I reminded them not to claim me until you got here, they both understood. So yeah - it’s good.” 

“Okay.” 

“You still sure about this, Omega?” Emily kissed tenderly down your neck, her lips pressed against the scar she’d left so long ago. 

“A hundred percent.” You grabbed her ass as she pulled you up the stairs. “Somebody better fuck me right now.” 

Jensen turned away from Jared’s neck, his eyes wide as he watched you go into the bedroom. The Alphas watched as Emily helped you undress, your swollen body shamelessly on display for the people that loved you the most. 

“C’mon Alphas, make us yours,” you purred, feeling the power of a desired Omega. 

“Gladly.” Jensen kissed you hard, biting your lip as he pulled away. You moved onto your hands and knees on the mattress, moaning as his fingers slid inside you easily. Emily and Jared stretched out together next to you, and you closed your eyes as Jensen sunk inside you with a groan. 

Jensen was rough but careful, fucking you harder as his knot started to swell. Emily was bouncing on Jared’s lap, coming with a scream. You watched as his knot caught, their bodies rocking together as they fell apart. Jared leaned up to meet her halfway as their teeth broke into the skin on each other’s shoulders and they claimed each other with matching chants of “Mine.” 

The sight sent you straight off the edge and you moaned, backing arching as you clenched around Jensen. As you started to come down he grunted and with a “gotta move,” he pulled out. You whimpered at the emptiness until he sat up against the headboard, pulling you into his lap. You realized that you could reach his neck better this way. Jensen wanted to claim each other together. 

His eyes were nearly black as the rut surged inside him. You nearly blacked out from another orgasm as Jensen’s knot caught. By instinct you offered your neck to him and with a growl of “Mine” Jensen’s mouth descended on your shoulder and alongside Emily’s mark he claimed you. 

“Fuck!” you screamed, your body clutching around him with another orgasm. Panting you licked the sweat from his collarbone and as a ripple of intensity flowed from your head to your toes, you bit him. “Mine!” 

The four of you laid there panting, and for the first time you tested your bond with Jensen. His eyes widened as he felt you reach across that invisible tether. You sent all of the respect and admiration you felt for the Alpha, confirming for him in the most sacred way that he was your leader and you loved him. Jensen gripped you tighter and you gasped when you felt the overwhelming devotion he felt for you. How much he revered you as the mother of his child. He loved you and the pup more than you thought was possible for an Alpha. You were trembling when he kissed you, tears silently streaming down your face. 

“Em,” you whispered. You closed your eyes and found your bond immediately. It was as strong as ever. She squeezed your thigh but in your heart and mind you could feel how proud she was, how much she adored you and always would. “Wow.” 

“This is awesome, Chicky,” Jared muttered. “Want Duck Duck.” 

“Mine right now,” Jensen growled playfully. Even though you were still knotted to Jensen, you wanted to mate with Jared immediately. You knew that he was the missing piece. 

An hour later you got your wish. The last time Jared had been in rut, he’d been aggressive and feral, barely speaking in between bouts of rut. While he was still rough, driven to fuck everyone’s brains out before morning came, he was cautious with you. He held you carefully, gripping the bed frame instead of your skin when it got to be too much. Jensen kept a wary eye on him at first, finally trusting that Jared had his lust under control. You came together hard, rocking on the bed with Jensen and Emily entwined and mated besides you. Jared leaned forward to offer you his neck and you felt his knot swell inside you as your teeth marked him. “Mine.” 

Jared groaned in agreement and as soon as you released him he lined his teeth up right next to Jensen’s mark, and with the sharpest bite yet he left the final mark on your shoulder. “Mine.” 

You immediately realized Jared didn’t have much of a filter on his claim. You gasped as feelings of love, companionship and humor showered over you. It felt like the easy joy of laughing so much together you cried. Jared was so special to you, and you were amazed to find that feeling mirrored back.

“Ducky.” He burrowed his face in your hair, feeling the adoration you had for him. You tried to send him the freedom of being with him, the heat of the equally important passion together. This bond was so different from Jensen’s but perfectly in line. Passion, love - it was different with all three of your mates but the three-point claim was the best thing you’d ever felt. 

“Now I’ve got Ducky too,” Jared chuckled, kissing over all three claim marks.

You closed your eyes and reached out for Emily again. Silently there was the bond, still ironclad. When you opened your eyes she was smiling at you. She didn’t need to say it; you knew. 

Their ruts were instantly different now. You welcomed the obligation and need to take care of the Alphas in this way, offering yourself and your body no matter how tired you were. Your role as an Omega was completely different, and you thrived in taking care of the two vulnerable beasts in your care. Eventually you fell asleep, all the sex plus the pregnancy meaning you couldn’t keep your eyes open even though you desperately wanted to. 

In the middle of the night you woke when you felt something powerful - a pleasure so sharp and strange, it made your breath catch. You opened your eyes to find Jensen on his back, Jared slowly rocking on top of him. You didn’t think it was possible, but you could feel the undeniable love between them, the building pleasure in each of them as Jared rode Jensen’s cock. You gasped at the bright explosion as Jared slammed down on top of the other man, a feeling you guessed was Jensen reaching that sweet spot inside of him. The bed shook with the force of it and your jaw dropped as you watched your two Alphas. 

“Fuck,” Emily whispered from behind you when it happened again. You watched the two of them, Jensen fucking up into Jared over and over. Your eyes rolled back into your head and Emily slid her fingers between your legs. When she circled your clit hard, Jared gasped and nearly fell over onto the floor. Jensen was panting when he looked over at you, his fingers tight on Jared’s hips.

“Holy shit. Was that you?” 

“Again,” you moaned, so close to coming. Jensen started fucking Jared harder, and the room filled with the sound of their skin slapping. Emily was coming on her fingers as she grinded against your ass, moaning into your shoulder. As she pressed hard on your clit, an orgasm shook through you, strong enough to take the Alphas down too. 

All four of you laid there speechless. Jensen brushed his hand across his face before helping Jared lay down, their knots swollen but not popped without an Omega to hold them inside. The house was silent for a while, as you and your mates lay in awe of this new bond. 

“Was that...all of us?” Jared asked. “How…”

“No clue, dude.” Jensen shook his head. 

“We shoulda done that a long time ago,” Emily giggled. 

The bedroom was quiet except for soft sighs and Jared’s stomach growling when the pup decided to ruin the post coital magic.

“Ugh, have to pee again.” You took Emily's hand as she helped you get up. In the bathroom mirror you tilted your neck to view the three permanent marks lined up in a row - Emily’s scar, smaller than the Alphas’ two fresh angry bites. You smiled, and rubbed your hands over your belly. You were different now. An Omega claimed, revered, loved more than you thought possible. You belonged now. 

Your baby would belong now too. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four mates bond even further as they await the birth of their pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ABO Bingo: Knotting and Kink Bingo: Awkward sex

The night the four of you mated would be the best night of your life. The connection with the Alphas was just as vital as the one you’d held with Emily for so many years. You tried to remember back when you’d first claimed her, but this was so different. She of course always loved and cared for you. But now, it was the power of undying love times three, so it took some getting used to. Your house was full of laughter (and sex) and while your relationship was certainly rare, it was a happy one. 

The day after their rut ended, Jensen insisted you see Doctor Rhodes again to make sure you and the pup were okay. This time you couldn’t deny all three of your mates from attending the appointment with you. Jensen glared at Alpha doctors, Emily read a pamphlet on new Omega birth control options and Jared was on his best behavior, limiting his questions and only humming a tune rather than singing out loud. The pup was fine and Kim checked everyone’s marks, assuring you that they’d heal just fine by the time the baby arrived in a few weeks. 

All you could do was prepare and wait. Jared had calmed down about the nursery decor once you’d given him a direction to focus his energy. He’d designed a beautiful room with a treehouse theme. Jensen had built a custom dresser for the “tree trunk” and shelves for the wall as “branches.” Across the wall you and Jared had hand painted leaves of various greens (“Like Jack’s eyes”) with little birds and squirrels amongst the treetop. Along the bottom three feet of the wall you’d handpainted a field of yellow and red flowers like the ones Em grew in the garden behind the house. Em had helped you wash and hang up all of the little clothes you’d bought, and every night Jared insisted on reading aloud one of the many storybooks that Jensen had bought. 

Of course as your due date approached, there were events and obstacles to manage. There was the huge baby shower which included an invasion of your home by grandparents, parents, siblings, friends, and coworkers. Thankfully it was a nice day out so everyone could stretch out into the big backyard. At one point you, Jensen, Jared and Emily met in the kitchen, ignoring all the guests for a moment. 

“Do we have any tequila left?” you asked, your paper plate holding your second serving of cake and some baby carrots. 

Jensen’s brows furrowed, missing your sarcastic tone. “You are not drinking alcohol. Our pup is almost here and alcohol causes birth defects including premature birth, low birth weight, organ damage, blindness…”

“Dude, okay,” you replied. “I wouldn’t actually drink hard liquor.” 

“We’ve got some old weed brownies,” Jared said around a mouthful of potato chips. His grin faded and he hid his face behind the bag when Jensen turned his look of wrath on him. 

“Alpha, cool it.” Emily rubbed Jensen’s shoulder and he seemed to relax a little as she nuzzled him. He reached towards your baby bump, moving his hand until he could find the baby pressing against his palm. He smiled softly as he connected with the pup. “Big issue is how do we get everyone we know out of our backyard?” 

“Ooh, I can pretend to be in labor?” you offered as you grabbed a handful of chips from Jared’s bag. “Kim’ll see right through it but the rest’ll believe us.” 

“Yeah but then our mothers will be alone in our house and mine won’t hesitate to snoop.” Emily rolled her eyes. “She already judged the nursery.” 

“What’s wrong with the nursery?!” you and Jared exclaimed at the same time. 

Before Emily could reply the door to the backyard slid open. Jensen’s dad appeared, informing the four of you that the Ackles clan would be taking off soon. You all acted sorry to see them go, but you were relieved when others saw it as a sign to start moving on as well. It had been a lovely party but you were exhausted. You hugged friends and relatives, giving thanks for the gifts and accepting well wishes. As the last person left the yard you stretched out on the couch, falling asleep to the sounds of your mates cracking open the hidden bottle of tequila. 

Two weeks before your due date your relationship faced its first major obstacle. You’d been napping on the couch again when you heard Emily upstairs, a moan followed by the low response of an Alpha. You tapped into your bonds and were surprised when you felt all three of your mates aroused and clearly engaged in a party you hadn’t been invited to. 

You pushed yourself up off the couch and slowly climbed up the stairs. Your heart ached and stomach lurched when you reached the bedroom to find your three mates in a daisy chain formation as they performed oral sex on each other. They were so involved in their task that they didn’t even look up and invite you in.

The feelings of betrayal and hurt were just as strong as your hormones. You took a few steps back, waddling down the hallway to your nest. They don’t want me anymore, you thought as you slammed the bedroom door. You dropped your head in your hands and waited, seething at the mistrust. Even with the door closed, you could feel their confusion and concern. 

It was no surprise that it was Emily who came after you. She was wrapping the tie of her robe around her waist as she came into the room.

“Hey baby.” 

“Go away,” you snapped. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

A lot of partners would probably be offended and do so, but not Em. She sat beside you on the bed, not reacting when you pulled away from her. 

“What can I do?” she asked softly. 

“How about you stop fucking our mates behind my back?” you hissed. Damn hormones. 

Emily gasped and you could feel the resounding hurt you’d caused. “Omega, that’s not fair. This is an equal relationship between all four of us.”

“So I could fuck the Alphas while you’re downstairs sound asleep and you wouldn’t mind?” 

“No.” Emily shook her head. “I trust you completely. And I know all three of you love me. You could fuck either or both, and I’d trust you. I’d think you’d feel the same about me after all we’ve been through.”

You winced, fighting back tears. There was an irrational anger building up inside that you couldn’t stand any longer. You never fought with Emily but this was too much. Without a word you got up and stomped out of the room, past the bedroom where the Alphas were waiting together, and down the stairs. You grabbed your purse and slammed the front door as hard as you could, heading for the road. Jensen was yelling after you as you climbed into an Uber a few minutes later, asking the driver to take you to the art school. 

They left you alone for a while, which was needed. By the time the jealousy and hurt had started to boil away, there was a knock on the door. You’d hidden in the student lounge which had a comfy couch and a good view of outside so you saw him coming from the parking lot. 

“Hey Duck,” Jared said as he plopped down next to you on the couch. 

You silently cursed Emily and Jensen. They knew you were least likely to lash out at Jared when you were hormonal. 

“Hi,” you whispered, still looking out the window. 

“Jack is freakin’ out,” he started. 

“Figures.” For a while the two of you sat there, Jared sending a soft wave of comfort as only he could across your bond. The pup started to wiggle when they felt his presence. You took his hand and set it on the side of your bump, and he grinned at the eager kicks and punches from your pup. 

“Pup Pup is getting strong.” He grinned and then waited for you to nod before he went in for the kill. “Y/N, we were not excluding you.” 

“But you-” You started to argue but you felt the strength and dominance of Alpha come over you. You bowed your head and waited. 

“We weren’t excluding you. Jack tried wakin’ you up but you were out cold. And we were bored and horny and wanted to do stuff. You need rest right now and we want the best for you.” 

“But you did it without me,” you pouted. “And I know I’m fat and huge and disgusting. But you left me out.” 

“Okay, I understand that’s how you feel.” Again a wave of Alpha influence came over you and Jared did something he’d never done before - he pressed you to submit to him. “That was not what was going on. We absolutely love having sex with you, no matter how pregs you are.” 

“Really?” You smiled a little as you looked up. 

“Hell yeah. Like I LOVE fucking you.” He grinned, knowing it’d be okay now. “We’re mated, Ducky. I absolutely want to be with you.”

“Me too.” You nodded. “I know I’m hormonal and cranky but my feelings are hurt and I had to leave.” 

“Yeah.” Jared wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. “But mates talk about stuff. And sometimes it’s best to talk before you just walk out. Especially so you don’t give Jack a stroke.” 

“Well maybe Emily can just - “ 

“Nope.” Jared pressed two fingers to your lips. “Don’t finish that sentence. Let’s go home, make sure he hasn’t torn the house apart, and we can talk. Okay?” 

“You’re gonna be a good dad,” you sighed. 

Jared smiled. “And you’re going to be an amazing mom.” 

“I better be. This pregnancy stuff sucks so much.” You hissed when the baby kicked at Jared’s hand. “I’m still kinda mad.” 

“That’s okay.” Jared helped you leverage off the couch, leading you out to his truck and home towards your other mates. 

Jensen had not torn the house apart but it was clear the Alpha was not happy. He’d been pacing the living room, stressed he hadn’t been the one to go console and calm his mate. Emily was sitting on the couch, trying to calm him but failing as he grumbled and worried. 

Jared hadn’t even turned the truck off before Jensen was wrenching your door open, offering his hands to help you out of the truck. He looked you up and down, hands pressed to the bump to make sure the pup was okay. You took a deep breath, letting the Alphas take your hands and lead you into the house. 

Emily stood up as you walked in, coming to you with her arms open. You hugged her back as you tried to fight back your negativity. This was your Omega, your first love, your mate. There was no one in the world you could trust more. And as you remembered that you relaxed into her arms and buried your face in her neck. 

“Okay now?” she asked Jared. 

He nodded, pulling Jensen into the living room so you and Emily could have some space. “It’s okay. We need to talk about it. But she’s okay.” 

Emily pulled back and smiled, wiping a tear off your cheek. She lead you to the couch, helping you sit before sinking to the floor at your feet. Your Alphas sat down on either side of you, cuddled close so you’d feel safe. 

You could still feel Jared’s influence, now mixed with Jensen’s anxiety and Emily’s worry. 

“My feelings are hurt. But I’m sorry I just left. That wasn’t fair.” You slid your hand into Jensen’s, sending the soothing calm he needed. “I promise I won’t just leave like that again, and certainly not without saying I need space.” 

“It’s okay if you need space.” Emily nodded. “Just need to let us know. Especially right now.” 

“I know,” you whispered. “But I was so mad.” 

“You could’ve -” Jensen started before grumbling to himself. He was trying to reign in his Alpha and it made you love him just a little more. “That driver could’ve been a murderer. He was an Alpha, I could tell. And you were at the school alone and if someone had even hurt you and the pup I swear to god that I would tear them apart.” 

“I know, Alpha,” you soothed. “I understand.” 

You weren’t sure what else to say so you looked to your first ally in this. Jared nodded in support. 

“Ducky feels left out because we were doin’ stuff while she was asleep.”

“But you were asleep.” Jensen blinked in surprise. “I talked to you and tried to see if you wanted to join us but you were out.” 

“I know that now. I think it would still bother me even if I wasn’t pregnant, but I feel like you guys don’t want me now.” 

All three of them laughed in unison. “Of course we want you,” Emily smiled. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I’d die if I didn’t get to make love to you.” 

Your eyes filled with tears and another assault of hormones flooded over you. “I just...feel left out. But I’ll get over it.” 

“Or we could make love to you tonight?” Jensen suggested. The Alpha wanted to remind you and the world that you belonged to him. He loved you completely, which was clear as day. 

All three of your mates being so willing to care for you and calm your insecurities brought on another swell of emotions and tears fell down your cheeks. You felt the drama recede as you took deep breaths. 

“That’d be nice,” you nodded. “Maybe you can get this baby to get out and I’ll stop acting crazy?” 

“We’ll definitely try.” Jensen finally smiled, winking with a dirty promise. 

After dessert and a movie Jared took your hand and lead you up the stairs, Jensen and Emily behind him. Jared helped you to the bed and then helped you undress, his touch exactly what you needed to let go of any lingering concerns. Emily and Jensen were making out next to you, but Jared was distracting you so deliciously. The Alpha’s tongue circled one nipple and the other, teasing you where you were most sensitive. You gasped when you felt a short dull cramp, realizing you may have had your first contraction. 

“What?” Jared looked concerned. 

“Do that again,” you groaned, snaking your fingers into his hair. He kissed you hard before his mouth returned to your breasts. You knew you could come from just this but you wanted more. 

Jared moved back and then Emily was kissing you deeply, reminding you just how much she wanted you. Your hands moved to her face, holding her close as you got lost in her. She slid one finger inside you, and then a gentle second, biting away your moans as she stretched your already wet and vulnerable pussy. The two of you finally broke apart when you heard Jensen’s sexy groan. 

Jared had swallowed most of Jensen’s cock, eyes on his Alpha as he licked and sucked. You and Emily tangled your fingers with Jensen’s and watched the two Alphas. Jensen was holding back his orgasm, the tips of his ears pink as Jared’s mouth worked wonders. 

“Fuck! Wanna come with you. Stop Jay.”

Jared pouted as he sat up. “Okay.” 

Jensen went into planner mode, rearranging you and Emily. He helped you to your hands and knees before instructing Em to sit in front of you. He didn’t need to tell you your next step and you pulled Em’s hips towards you. She moaned when you sucked and licked at her pussy, following the path that always made her come. You did your best to balance, the bowling ball weight on your front not helping you to look very graceful. But you knew pregnancy sex could be awkward. Thankfully that didn’t matter with your mates. 

At Jared’s moan you looked behind you, seeing Jensen fucking three fingers into him. When he was sure Jared was ready, he nodded toward the bed. Jared kneeled up behind you, fingers and hands moving over your body. You moaned when his fingers found your nipples and he slid inside you, fingers grasping tighter at the feel of you. 

When Jensen slid inside Jared all four of you felt it. The literal connection between the four of you was mind numbingly good and you clenched around Jared, causing him to pull back and thrust inside you. You sucked Emily’s clit between your lips and she moaned at the vibration. Jensen and Jared had synced up quickly, and with every thrust of Jensen fucking Jared, Jared fucked you, until you felt like all four of you were entwined. It was too much and not enough, and you screamed out when Jared’s fingers moved to your clit. 

Your orgasm was building but you needed to get Em there first. Her legs were trembling, her eyes shut as she lost herself to your mouth and fingers. You reached out to feel her across the bond and both of you groaned at the spark. You reached for the Alphas as well, finding an even stronger desire to mate. As you started to come, you sent the power of it out across your bonds. You fell apart completely, letting yourself scream again as an orgasm shattered through you, ebbing and then cresting twice more. Emily cried out as she came hard around your fingers. Jared’s fingers were pinching your skin as he let go, his knot expanding inside you as Jensen slammed into all of you one more time. You felt the power of his knot as he came inside Jared. 

Your arms were shaking from the effort to hold yourself up, but fuck you never wanted to leave this moment. Jared held you up, your body probably past the time for kinky sex but you didn’t even care. You never knew something like that kind of passion could exist. A fire so strong, it connected you in a way you didn’t know was possible. 

“Holy shit,” Jensen croaked, sounding as wrecked as you felt. He and Jared very carefully rotated the three of you to your sides, and Emily cuddled into your arms. Jared rested his hand on your protruding bump. Emily started petting your belly too, and you smiled. You felt the pulse of love and desire from both Alphas. Jensen was out like a light a minute later, Jared following quickly behind. 

“We fucked them out,” Emily whispered. You snickered, tucking your head into her shoulder. You were almost asleep when you heard her soft, sweet voice. 

“Good night Pup Pup,” she whispered to the baby. 

You were in awe of being mated to your Alphas and your Omega. These three people loved you irrevocably and you were reminded that you had absolutely no reason to be uncertain. And with this different, bright, amazing love, the world was changing - you’d soon be parents. 


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, two Omegas hired two Alphas to get through their heats. After years of love and lust together, the four mates finally get the family they wanted with the arrival of their pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ABO Bingo, Square filled: Pups

The last few days of your pregnancy came with an insufferable heatwave. Your mates insisted you stay home in the air conditioning, but you felt restless, like you were stuck in quarantine all day. You sat on the back porch in the shade and read your book, napping for a short time until Emily came home and bustled you inside. You tried to remind yourself that the pup wasn’t just yours after she insisted you sit down and rest, and followed her compromise of Netflix and a root beer. 

So, impatient and cranky, you waited for your pup. On the evening of your due date your mates coaxed you outside for a break. The four of you took a walk up the block, the summer heat cooling as a storm flirted with the edges of the setting sky. You waddled alongside your mates, sticking close to Jensen and Jared as neighbors passed by. You really didn’t feel like exercise but walking supposedly helped jumpstart labor so there you were. You knew these were the last nights without a child, but you were restless and in need of the comfort only your mates could give you. After dinner and an episode of Criminal Minds, you started to nod off. Jensen helped you up, holding your hand up the stairs to the bedroom. He helped you pull on pajama pants, smiling when you demanded that you could put on your own fucking shirt, thank you very much. You yawned as you laid your head on your pillow. The Alpha tucked the light blanket over your legs and belly before dropping your clothes in the hamper. 

“You’re so sweet, Jensen,” you sighed sleepily as you watched him move around the bedroom. 

He smiled, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Is that surprising?” 

“No.” You took his hand and pulled him down to the bed. “I know you are. Sometimes you hide it behind your Alpha though.” 

“Don’t wanna hide from you.” He brushed his knuckles softly over your cheek. “Wanna take care of you.” 

“You do,” you nodded. “I love you Alpha.” 

“Love you too sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed you, just a brush of his lips across yours. You sighed happily when he kissed your forehead, and then the blanket-covered bump.

“So sweet,” you giggled, turning to your side. Jensen rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he walked towards the bedroom doors. 

“You’d miss it if I took it away.” 

You fell asleep with a smile on your face, able to sleep peacefully for a few hours until your pup kicked your bladder hard enough to wake you. The baby was running out of room and you were so uncomfortable. You staggered to the bathroom, half asleep. When you returned to the bed, you paused, your heart feeling like it was going to burst with love. Your mates were sound asleep, Jared snoring and Jensen with his face smushed into the pillow. Em’s eyelashes fluttered as you carefully returned to your spot. As you settled in Emily’s arm wrapped around you. You felt the faint wave of love and comfort from her as she returned to deep sleep. 

The next morning you slept in while everyone went off to their plans for the day - Jensen had an exam, Jared was escorting a rich lady to a charity golf tournament, and Emily needed to get gas in the car and groceries in the fridge so you’d all be ready when it was baby time. 

You rolled up in the bed, struggling to push yourself up to go to the bathroom (again) and then suddenly the bed sheets below you were wet. You were embarrassed yet glad no one was there to see you’d had an accident. You pushed yourself to stand up and as you did a cramp far worse than anything you’d ever felt during a heat rippled from your lower back all the way to the front of your huge belly. As the pain subsided you saw a little lump pop out as the baby kicked your front, obviously just as annoyed as you were by the sudden indecent pain.

“Shit!” You started looking for dry pants to wear, tossing clothing everywhere. Fifteen minutes and two more horrible pains later, you were still struggling to get your leg into a pair of Jensen’s sweats. You heard the front door open and then shut, feet racing up the staircase. 

“Baby?” Emily called out as she rushed up the stairs. You sighed with relief. Your Omega was there, she’d help you get on new clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw you standing there half-in the pants. “Contractions?” 

“Yeah, and I think my water broke,” you sighed, still fighting the pants. You whimpered and pointed to the leg. “Help?” 

As Emily crouched down in front of you to help, you heard the front door open and then shut. Jensen had also felt something strange and had come home to his mates. 

“Omegas!” 

Moments later the door opened again. 

“Jack! Is it Ducky? Is she having the pup? Chicky’s car is here. Omegas, are you home?! I felt it, Jack, I know I did. Omegas?!” 

Emily chuckled and shook her head before hollering, “Up here, Alphas!” She helped you finish dressing and grabbed your hospital bag. You made it to the bedroom door before you had to stop, hands clenched in fists in front of you as a pain white hot like fire radiated along your lower back. When you looked up Jensen and Jared were thundering up the stairs, staring at you with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, hospital now,” you hissed. 

“Oh shit, it's happening.” Jensen grabbed your bag and rushed down the stairs, calling Doctor Rhodes and the hospital as he raced to start his car. 

Jared and Emily each took a hand, helping you down the hall. You listened to both of them the best you could, fighting back the excitement and anxiety and renewed fear you had going into the birth. 

You knew labor would be tough, practically every Omega you’d come across in the last nine months had warned you. So you were prepared for the worst your pregnancy had already dished you. But all those people that gave that advice didn’t have Alphas hanging off of you like monkeys from a banana tree while you sweated and screamed and pushed another human being out of your body in the worst way possible. 

“I FUCKING HATE ALL THREE OF YOU AND I AM NEVER HAVING S...AHHHHHHH I CAN’T I CAN’T I CAN’T PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” you wailed after three hours of pushing. “Em, I can’t.” 

Emily was to your left at the end of the table so you could see her, your center of focus through the whole thing. She was constantly encouraging you, the voice of reason you’d needed your whole life. The boys didn't handle it as well. There was an Alpha on each side of the bed, one singing idiotic songs in an attempt to calm you “JARED SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” and the other apparently aceing his medical degree since he was in everyone’s business and “OH MY GOD JENSEN ACKLES LET THE NURSE DO HER FUCKING JOB!” 

Kim handled it all with grace and a smile. She had no problem telling the Alphas to back up, or the Omega to move aside. She also quickly switched the staff when an Alpha doctor came in and Jensen took out a rolling cart of supplies trying to get the threat out of the room. 

“I’M SO SICK OF ALL OF YOU!!” you screamed as another contraction built and built. “I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME _AHHHHH_GAIN!” You didn’t care about the three idiots or the hospital people or the baby, you just wanted the pain to stop. “No more no more no more!” 

“Alright Y/N, you’re gonna give us another big push this time,” Kim instructed. 

“Kim nooooo,” you whined. The pressure to push was overwhelming but you shook your head. “Can’t. No more. Can’t do it anymore. Make it….fuck, _stopppp_.” 

“Oh yes you can do this. Push, girl. Now,” Kim insisted. 

You grabbed a hold of each of the Alpha’s hands, bearing down with your eyes trained on Emily. Your Omega counted down for you, completing the breathing patterns you’d learned. Her hand never left your ankle as she grounded you to the Earth and the pain grew until you thought you’d break in half. The Alphas clutched your hands tight, letting you lean on them no matter how sweaty and gross and loud you were. When the contraction ended you sat back and took a deep breath. You patted Jared’s face as he tried to calm you, still humming random songs. 

“I totally want to cry right now but I’m so tired,” you whined, pouting up at Jensen. 

Jensen squeezed your hand. “You can sleep in a little bit. Pup Pup is almost here.” 

After four more horrible contractions Emily helped deliver your child. With Kim’s assistance your mate caught the baby and placed the tiny slippery Omega female on your chest. The baby screamed, the loud piercing sound like music to your ears. You held the gross little alien close to your chest and sobbed with her. Your mates were crying too, but you couldn’t look away from the brand new human being you’d just brought into the world. 

“Mine,” you whispered, kissing her little head. “My Pup Pup.”’

Jensen kissed you on the temple and then stalked the nurse over to the side of the room as they cleaned up the pup. Kim helped you through the rest of the delivery while Jared cried with Emily, both of them still there to help you but overwhelmed now that their pup was alive and well. You couldn’t help but laugh as Jared attempted to regain his composure with the Lamaze breathing patterns. 

And your Omega was right there, every step of the way. Emily leaned her forehead against yours and you just cried, all of the emotion and exhaustion erupting out of you. A few tears ran down her cheeks, and she kissed you. _Happy tears_, you felt from her. All you could do was nod. 

You smiled as Jensen crossed the room, the Alpha preening as he proudly carried the pup over to his Omega. He carefully set the baby in your open arms. She whined, not too happy about being swaddled. But then she looked up at you and you knew all of the pain and crying and sickness and repetitive peeing had been worth it. You stared at her for a while, unable to speak.

“Hi Pup Pup.” Jared grinned when you handed the baby to him. He kissed her head and swayed with her for a couple minutes before passing her to Emily, who looked happier than you’d ever seen her in all of your years together. 

“Know what you’re gonna name her?” Kim grinned from the end of the bed. You knew the baby would have your last name. But you wanted to give her three special middle names. 

“Her name is Josephine,” you breathed, smiling at the perfect little Omega in your Omega mate’s arms. “Josephine Marie Tristan Ross.” 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Kim grinned, nodding to the nurse to write it down. “We’ll leave you guys to it and I’ll check on you later.” 

“Thanks Doc.” Jensen offered his hand to Kim, the biggest sign of respect and thanks an Alpha could offer a Beta on such a momentous occasion. She smiled and shook his hand, patting him on the arm as she left. 

Jared was nearly sobbing from happiness. “Josephine is a really pretty name, Ducky.” 

“I love it.” Em nodded, slowly rocking the baby back and forth. “Welcome to the family, baby Josephine.”

You held your arms out, in awe of the little face as your baby reappeared in your arms. She yawned and your heart fluttered when you thought you saw a resemblance to one of the Alphas. “Our little Omega. We can call her Jo.” 

Your mates leaned against you, all eyes on the tiny person that had just changed the game. You were now a family of five ready to take on the next steps together. 

~~~

Adapting to your new lives as parents wasn’t as smooth as you’d hoped for, mostly because it took a while for your three mates to figure out their place. Josephine needed you for all of her basic needs. But she also seemed to need her fathers and other mother in unique ways. In the middle of the night, Jared was the only one who could get her to sleep. He paced the first floor with her, singing softly and telling her stories. Jensen was her protector, and while she didn’t need it as much now, the baby seemed to relax and fuss less when he was home, like she knew she’d be absolutely safe with him nearby. Emily was as close as she could be, bathing and cleaning up after the baby whenever you were tired and needed help. All of your friends that were also mothers were incredibly jealous that you had so much support. 

There were all of the firsts that you faced as mates, the four of you beaming with pride as Jo grew. She was a beautiful child and you could see her biological father in her, but knew it didn’t matter. She had two dads and two moms, and was lucky for it. 

You’d fallen asleep one afternoon after two very boring paragraphs of a parenting book that Jensen had insisted you all read. At the first little whimper through the baby monitor your eyes shot open and you sat up. You waited a moment for her cries, hoping the baby would go back to her nap. A minute passed and then there was a high pitched cry. Jo Jo was up. 

You yawned and pulled on a sweatshirt as you left the bedroom and headed down the hall. You slowed when you heard a voice in the nursery. 

“Shhh, don’t cry Pup Pup,” Jared soothed. You peeked into the room and saw him slowly swaying back and forth, the whimpering baby in his arms. You listened for a few minutes as he soothed her, dancing around the room and calming her cries. 

The front door opened and closed. You tilted your head to the side when you scented Alpha coming up the staircase. You put a finger up to your lips to motion for Jensen to be quiet. He grinned and settled behind you, arms pulling you close to hold you against his chest as you listened to Jared. 

“I hope you know how much we love you,” Jared continued. The pup made a small noise, like she was affirming that she did. “I love you so much. I’m always going to take care of you and make sure you’re safe.” 

You peeked in again and saw Jared offer the baby a bottle. You suspected he’d been waiting for her to wake so he could have this time with her. 

“You’re so lucky because most babies only have two parents but you have four! And we’re going to give you everything you ever wanted.” 

The front door opened and closed and Emily called out from downstairs. “I’m home!” 

“I’ll go get her.” you whispered, kissing Jensen on the cheek. He released you, stepping forward to lean against the door frame and watch the endearing scene. 

A few minutes later you and Emily crept upstairs, finding both Alphas with the sleeping child. Her eyelashes were fluttering with a dream, whispery hairs hiding the bright eyes that would someday find so much in the big world. 

“She’s perfect.” Jared grinned proudly. “We should have like eight more.” 

“Ugh.” You shook your head. “You better grow a uterus then, cuz I’m not going through labor eight more times.” 

Jensen’s brow furrowed. “We can have more though, right?” 

You looked over at Em. “What do you think?” 

“Well there are four of us. As long as they don’t outnumber us, I’m open to it.” She smiled down at your daughter. 

“We’ll see.” You narrowed your eyes at Jensen. You wanted more children someday but you weren't ready to commit to when it was time. “No promises though. I say we see how this one does first.” 

“Pup Pup wants brothers and sisters. Don’t you?” Jared cooed to the sleeping baby. “We’ll have to get a bigger house.” 

You sighed heavily. “Can we have dinner first?” 

Jensen chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and Em. “Whatever you want, Mama.” 

Your pup cried out then, a sharp sound reserved for only you. She quieted in your arms, opening her eyes to look around the room at her Alphas and Omegas. "Lots of parents, huh Jo Jo?" 

"Yeah, just wait until she's sixteen. She's gonna hate us." Emily did her best to hold back her laughter at Jensen's sudden unease. "Dude, she's a baby! You have plenty of time to get all growly." 

"She's not mating until she's twenty-five." Jensen demanded. 

Jared rolled his eyes. "She can mate when she's eighteen and whenever she finds her mate." 

"Eighteen is too young." Jensen growled. 

You'd been waiting for this conversation and knew your three mates would discuss it at long length. With a sigh you sat down in the rocker, swaying your pup back to sleep while the three loves of your life talked in circles about how and when they'll need to protect her for the rest of her life. 

"We love you, Pup Pup. Your Alphas and Omegas can be kinda crazy, you'll learn that soon enough." You smiled, kissing the top of her head. "But it's because we love you. Always."   
  


**5 Years Later **  
  


“Jo!” you hollered into the yard. “Where are you?!”

There were still decorations to be hung and food to set out on the kitchen counters. As you looked around the backyard for your daughter you saw Jensen hoisting the piñata from the low branch under Jo’s treehouse like you had asked. You spun red and yellow streamers across the deck railings as you called out for your daughter again. “Josephine!” 

“I just talked to your royal highness and she says she can’t come down yet, she has to get ready for her party.” Emily smirked as she came down the deck steps and into the yard. You dodged around the picnic table to take the heavy platter of hamburger trimmings from her. “I told Jay I’ll kill him if he puts makeup on her.” 

You watched your Omega plop onto the bench, her baby bump wide in front of her. 

“You okay?” you asked warily. “If you want to lay down for a little while you can. Party doesn’t start for another half hour.” 

Emily shook her head, running her hands over her belly. “I’m okay. Pups are just really excited for big sister’s b-day.” 

You felt your Alpha’s flash of concern as Jensen headed across the yard towards you. He reached Em and rubbed her belly. “Okay Omega?” 

Emily smirked, covering his hand with hers. “Yes, Alpha. Your sons are fine too.” 

Jensen nodded proudly before leaning down to kiss her. You smiled and tilted your face towards him as he moved around the table to kiss your cheek. “What else can I do to help, Mama?”

“Can you bring the last cooler out please?” You pointed towards the garage and he headed in that direction. “And find your daughter and your Alpha!” 

All three of you knew Jared and Jo were in her room, but Jensen had a way of getting them ready and out the door a lot more efficiently than you and Emily ever could.

“Jo Jo! Jared!” he hollered. “Come help your Omegas!”

Emily snickered at the two muted exclamations in response. The two of you got up to greet guests as they started to arrive, and within twenty minutes your backyard was full of loud children and their parents. 

“Where is Jo?” you hissed. Jensen shrugged and you felt his equal frustration at her continued absence so you left him to grill burgers and Emily to host a party without a birthday girl. 

You ran up the stairs, slowing when you got to the door of your little Omega’s room. 

“Pop Pop?” Jo asked. 

“Yeah?” Jared replied.

“I don’t like Kimmy Tootle cuz she says it’s weird that I have lots of mommies and daddies.” 

“Well I don’t know this Kimmy, but she must not know how much love you get every day then. Cuz it’s twice the amount of normal mommy and daddy love!” 

“Yeah.” The Omega giggled. You heard the clatter of her princess jewelry box‘s contents fall on the floor, and rolled your eyes because you knew neither of them would clean it up. “No, this one...the sparkles. Yeah, and the pink ribbon.” 

“Okay.” It was quiet for a minute and you imagined he was putting up both of their hair in ponytails. You leaned in a little closer to hear Jared whisper, “Guess what though? I’m already a giant weirdo, which means so are you!” 

You grinned as your daughter squealed from his unavoidable tickles.

“Wanna go to your party?” he asked. “Alpha and Omegas already wanted us to come downstairs.”

“Can I wear my crown?” 

“Always, darlin’ girl.” 

You heard your daughter’s dreamy sigh. “I love you, Pop Pop. And Mama and Emem and Daddy and brothers.” 

“We love you too, Pup Pup. So much. How’d you get so big? Like a five-year-old monkey! You were just a tiny monkey and now you’re five!”

Jared appeared in the doorway, your daughter giggling as he swung her hung upside down by her ankles. He grinned when he spotted you and set the little girl on her feet, straightening the plastic pink crown that had barely held on. Jo looked up at you, her big green eyes waiting with apprehension for you to ask why she hadn’t listened earlier. You sighed, setting your hands on your waist. You figured you’d cut her a break. Jensen would have a long enough conversation with her about listening. And you knew how that would go. Twenty seconds into a talk about accountability and Jo would break him, batting those long eyelashes and earning another piece of cake. Alpha could never be stern with his little girl. And Jo didn’t need to be lectured twice. 

“Party time, you two.” You shooed them down the stairs. 

Guests came and went, including Kim and her Beta, Briana. As dusk settled Jo plopped down on the grass with a new favorite toy she’d received from ironically, the dreaded Kimmy Tootle. Your Alphas were moving the party supplies indoors, discussing food storage and grill cleaning in their quiet rumbles. You revelled in the calmness of your family being safe, happy, and healthy.

Emily yawned and rubbed her side as she sat down on the chaise beside you. You wrapped an arm around her shoulders and set your other hand on her bump, feeling the Alpha twins wiggling around inside. 

“Whoa,” you gasped as a shooting star crested the night sky. “You see that?”

“Make a wish.” Emily hummed, tilting her head against yours. 

You closed your eyes and felt that bright connection with her, still clear and strong despite the others that were bonded to you now. From the beginning of this crazy journey, it had been you and Em. She would always love you unconditionally, as you’d always love her. 

“So I say we get this five-year-old bathed and to bed, and then we get the hot hired help to give us massages.” 

Emily groaned in agreement. “I knew I mated with you for a reason. You have all the good ideas, baby.” 

Later that night you lay snuggled in Jensen’s arms, Jared and Emily tucked in beside him. While your mates slept, your daughter safe and dreaming just down the hall, you thought about how far you’d all come. Years before, you never thought you could love anyone as much as you loved Emily. But your heart had grown and this mateship with the Alphas had evolved into something amazing.

You sent out as much love as you could through your bonds, smiling when Jensen held you tighter in his sleep. Jared hummed into his pillow, and you felt a soft pulse of love resound back to you from all three of your unconscious mates. You sent up a thanks that Jensen and Jared had been working that night you and Emily first needed them all those heats ago.

Jensen grunted in your ear and you knew he was wondering why you were still awake. All of your projecting must’ve woken him. 

“Just happy,” you whispered. 

The room was dark so you couldn’t see him smile and roll his eyes a little before pulling you closer. Jared and Emily shifted as well and you let your mind settle. 

_Mine_, you thought before drifting off to dreamland.

You had all the love you’d ever need, as long as your family was together. 

**The End. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left feedback for this fic! Because of your encouragement, I returned and completed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feed me a comment please? This will be a series! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
